Blinding Lights
by aerhead
Summary: Alex makes it big in the music industry, will her relationship with Marissa survive the scrutiny of the media and harassment from the paparazzi?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - **Right now, but we'll see as we go if any characters are introduced! The songs also being used are mainly from The Veronicas, I may throw in a few by Fefe Dobson, but most of them are by The Veronicas. And I don't own them. Obviously. I also don't Ellen DeGeneres, or the characters of Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin from South of Nowhere. Basically, any characters you do recognize, I don't own, so don't sue me!

**PROLOGUE**

"Our first guest just released her first album and has already sold over one million copies and has also been undergoing public scrutiny over her current status dating one of L.A.'s best architects, Marissa Cooper. She is also one of my favorite people out there and a good friend of mine, please welcome the ever talented and gorgeous, Alex Kelly!" Ellen announced enthusiastically from the red suede chair she found herself sitting in.

Cheers and clapping sounded from the audience as the name of the guest for The Ellen Degeneres Show was announced. The familiar tune of a guitar started and the fans erupted into a louder applause as Secret started playing. The doors opened as her talented voice started and the blonde walked out, slightly overwhelmed by the ovation the audience handed to her. She laughed and waved to the fans as Ellen walked over and greeted the girl. Just a few feet from the older woman, Alex mouthed the words of her song as the woman walked to her. The two embraced in a hug and pecked each other on the cheek and traded comments before walking to the two red chairs surrounding the black coffee table.

Alex laughed a bit more as the crowd continued their applause of her, and once more she waved to them.

"Wow, your first album and you get a response like that! You must be doing something right after all!" Ellen laughed out.

Alex laughed her response, "I guess so! Oh my God, just wow, thank you guys so much."

Another round of applause filled the small studio, making the blonde smile even more. Ellen watched on with a smile, a laughing escaping her as well. Alex made herself comfortable in the chair, crossing her right leg over her left, the smile never leaving her face as the crowd finally started to quiet down.

Ellen smiled as the crowd finally quieted down—only a few people still clapping and cheering—and turned to Alex, "so, first things first, you're dating someone."

Alex laughed and nodded, "yes I am."

"And that someone is a girl, correct?"

Alex looked down with a smile before looking back up at Ellen, "yes, that's very correct." Another applause soon erupted from the crowd, making Alex smile a bit more.

"And that girl would be Marissa Cooper, one of the best architects here in Los Angeles, right?"

Alex grinned even more at the mention of her girlfriend's name, "yes. But she isn't one of the best…" Ellen's jaw dropped slightly but before she could respond, Alex continued, "she is the best. I should know." As soon as the comment left her mouth oo's and awe's came from the viewers. Alex looked down again as she played with her fingers and she bit her lip.

"How long have you been together?" Ellen inquired.

Alex sighed out in thought and she brushed the purple strand from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "oh wow, she's watching backstage, I better get this right. Um, about three years."

"Wow, so before you even became a household name. That's amazing."

Alex smiled as she leaned her head to the side, her hair becoming a curtain, she responded with a quiet, "thank you."

"Now, obviously I knew all of that, but some people may have not so we just had to get it out of the way. How are you two handling the press on it?"

Alex let out a chuckle, "honestly, we were a bit shocked by the reaction at first considering we've been together for the past three years ya know? We don't really worry about what other people say, we never have, so it doesn't really affect us that much. People are going to say and think what they want to and there's nothing we can do to change that except be who we are."

Ellen nodded as she listened, "right, right. Now, in a recent interview you did you were told that there are complaints about you not being a good role model, does that affect you?"

Alex raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, a bit stunned at the question, "does it affect me? No. Obviously you understand where I'm coming from when I say this. It's the 21st century; it's not so uncommon anymore to be with someone of the same gender. True, I am bi, but I couldn't see myself being as happy as I am now with anyone except Marissa. And if parents want to scrutinize my personal choices and not allow their kids to support me, then they can do that. But Marissa has been in my life longer than I've had any fame, and longer than they've ever known who I was. If me being with another girl is not being a good role model, then yeah, I'm not a good role model."

Ellen raised her eyebrows and nodded with impression, "do you think you're a good role model?"

Alex smirked, "I'll be honest with you and say, yes, I do think I am. I stand for what I believe in and I don't let people walk on me. I'm open minded and I think that's a good quality for a role model."

"Does Marissa agree with you?"

"She thinks if parents aren't going to let their kids listen to my music for the simple fact that I'm dating a girl, then I don't need to worry about having them as part of my fan base because the people that do support me are the ones that count."

"Isn't she worried about the bad press though? I mean, she owns this great business and couldn't the press hurt her company?"

Alex laughed and adjusted again, "any press is good press, again, if people don't want to associate with us because of our sexual preference, then that's their loss, not ours. People who want a good building, or house, they're gonna go to her despite who she's dating because they know she's the best."

"You sound pretty confident in her."

"Definitely, she designed the house we live in, and I've seen some of the other houses and buildings she's designed, she's awesome at what she does, anyone who uses her, knows that."

Ellen smiled, "you wouldn't be biased then?"

Alex laughed, "maybe a little since I am dating her, but no, she really is great. There's a reason she's the best, and its not because she's with me."

Ellen chuckled, "well, you're just about to end your first tour here in North America, your last show is actually this Friday in Anaheim."

Another cheer erupted from the crowd before Alex confirmed, "yeah, that's right."

"How did that tour go? Did Marissa go with you?"

Alex pushed more hair behind her ear and shook her head, "she was at a few shows, but no, she wasn't on the whole tour, it was a two month tour, we were all over the states and Canada that she couldn't be there for all of it."

"How was that being apart?"

Alex smiled, "it was different. For the past three years we've hardly spent a day apart, so it got lonely, we really missed each other, well I know I missed her, I'm sure she was glad to get rid of me for awhile." The last part she laughed, "but um, yeah, we had our times where it was hard but we got through it. Honestly, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be where I am. She pushed me to do this because it's what I wanted, and we knew what came with it."

"There are a few songs on your album for her right?"

Alex nodded with a shy smile and explained, "Yeah…the first one, Speechless, I wrote right around when we first started dating. And I still feel that way; it's a song that will always describe how I feel for her. Then the other is I Could Get Used To This which I wrote when we first started producing the album."

"Where'd it come from? Anything specific?"

Alex raked a hand through her hair as she tucked her feet under her. She placed her hands on her knee's then spoke, "I was having a bad day one day, I was really stressed, not sure I wanted to do this anymore, I was confused, and she was just there for me. She uh…she just helped me feel better; like she always does, always has. She took care of me. I wondered what I did to deserve such an amazing person, and that's where the song came from."

"You said she was backstage right?"

Alex nodded with a smile, "yeah, she is."

"Mind if we bring her out?"

Alex raised her hands up and shook her head, "not at all. If I said no, I don't want her out here, I think I'd be a bit crazy."

Ellen smiled before she turned to the audience, "everyone please welcome the owner of Coop Architecture and girlfriend of Alex Kelly, Marissa Cooper!"

The fans applauded once more as the first beats of I Could Get Used To This started playing and Marissa appeared through the screen doors. Alex turned in her seat and stood, a smile gracing her tawny face. She stood up as Marissa walked up the steps.

The copper haired girl waved shyly at the fans as she walked. Once reaching Alex and Ellen, she first embraced Ellen in a small hug then turned to Alex and kissed her a few times on the lips, earning another round of awe's from the spectators.

Alex sat down on the chair, her right hand entwined with Marissa's left, and she tugged the lanky girl down onto her.

"Do you need a chair? We can get you one," Ellen offered.

Marissa smiled and shook her head, "no, I think this will be more comfortable."

Alex smiled at the response and slid her arms around the girl's waist. After adjusting in the seat, Alex sat behind Marissa, while Marissa sat to her side slightly on her lap and the rest of her on the chair. Marissa leaned back into Alex, her head resting against her head and her right hand in Alex' lap.

"Aw, you guys are so cute! Aren't they cute?" Ellen gushed.

Alex laughed lightly as Marissa smiled. The two peered at each other and kissed one more time, earning an even bigger reaction from the crowd.

Ellen waited for the crowd to calm down once more before she spoke, "so was everything Alex said right?"

Marissa nodded with a smile, "everything."

"Even how long you two have been together?"

Marissa laughed and nodded again, "she was right on with that."

Ellen smiled, "obviously there's a reason I brought you out here, and it wasn't to talk about that." Marissa smiled as Ellen spoke, "I brought you out here because from what I understand there are a couple songs about you on her album."

Marissa smiled as she looked down where she played with Alex' fingers.

"You know they're about you, right?" Ellen laughed.

Marissa laughed as well and nodded, "yeah, I know they're about me."

Alex watched Marissa with her head cocked to the side and a smile on her lips.

"What do you think about that?" Ellen asked.

Marissa looked back to Alex and smiled, and then turned back to Ellen, "I'm honored. I don't think I'm that great of a person…but she brings the best out in me. I feel special every time I hear her sing them live, because it's like she's singing them right to me."

Ellen smiled, "when was the first time you heard them?"

Marissa leaned her head back in thought, "oh wow, the first time I heard Speechless was just some random night at her apartment. We were sitting on her bed as she played the guitar for me, and she turned to me and said she had a song she wrote for me. She wanted me to hear it. So, she played it. I think that was actually the first night we…well you get the idea."

"The first night you two did the deed?"

Alex laughed and nodded her head, "yeah that was the first time."

"That song must mean a lot to you then, Marissa?"

Marissa once again turned back to Alex as the blush finally crept from her cheeks, "yeah, it definitely holds a special place in my heart. Every time I hear it, I go back to that night."

"What about when you heard I Could Get Used To This?"

"I actually didn't hear that until she let me listen to the demo before the CD was put into final production. I heard it on the demo CD she brought home."

"What did you think?"

Alex smiled as she remembered Marissa's reaction, "she cried. I was terrified she hated it, then she said she loved it and couldn't believe that she actually made me feel that way."

"Is that the song you're going to perform for us?" Ellen's voice hopeful.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "no, I'll actually be performing Secret."

"What's that one about?"

Alex smirked, "listen to the lyrics."

"Cheeky one aren't you?"

Alex grinned, baring all her teeth and Marissa laughed.

"We'll be right back with Alex Kelly, performing Secret off her new album! Don't go anywhere!" Ellen announced and soon the camera's stopped rolling.

The three stood up once they had the clear. They made their way backstage so Alex could get ready for her performance.

"You have two minutes, think you can do it?" Ellen asked.

"Hell yeah, just gotta change my top," Alex smiled as they approached her changing room.

Marissa opened the door and entered before Alex. Alex said her goodbye to Ellen and went into her dressing room. Once the door clicked shut she pulled her top over her head as Marissa sat on the couch watching. Alex grabbed the other top she had picked out and put it on. Once dressed, she turned to Marissa and leant down.

Marissa moaned as their lips connected, her hands immediately going to Alex' cheeks. Alex stood over her, one hand on the back of the couch holding her up and the other in Marissa's wavy locks directing their kiss. She whimpered as the kiss intensified, and she soon found herself kneeling above Marissa. A knock sounded on the door seconds later, breaking them of their moment. Alex looked behind her to the door. She turned back to Marissa and kissed her one more time before standing up. "Gonna come watch me?"

Marissa smiled, nodded and stood up. Alex smiled and laced their fingers together, leading her from the dressing room.

Minutes later, Alex spoke with her band waiting for the camera's to begin rolling once more.

"And welcome back, here to perform from her first CD called Secret singing Secret, Alex Kelly!" The deafening applause of the crowd once again filled the studio.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! If some of you are part of any Malex forums, you've probably seen this posted on a couple, hopefully though some of you haven't seen this and it can be another story you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow I didn't expect any reviews, so thanks!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Alex had her right arm outstretched in front of her as she pushed through the sea of paparazzi, her left hand clasped tightly to Marissa's who kept close to her. "Move!" She shouted at them, her main worry being Marissa behind her.

Finally, they reached their car after a good five minutes of fighting the crowd and Alex quickly ushered Marissa into the car before getting to the drivers side with the accompany of some security guards of the hotel. Once inside with the windows rolled over, the blonde leaned her head back onto the headrest and closed her eyes as she released a big breath. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Marissa as she felt the girl's gentle hand on top of hers in her lap. They held the others gaze momentarily until Alex growled at a photographer pressing their lens up against the windshield. She flipped the camera off, started the vehicle and honked at the horde.

"Jesus Christ, do they not move for a fucking car?" Alex spit out. "Move!" She shouted and continued honking.

Marissa huffed and leaned onto the armrest of the door, she knew Alex was popular and she didn't mind their pictures being taken but this was just ridiculous. What was so interesting about them leaving a hotel where they had lunch with friends of theirs that were visiting?

Alex peered over at her and sighed, "you ok, baby?"

Marissa's eyes darted over to Alex at the sound of her lovers' voice and she gave a nod, "yeah, this is just stupid. We had lunch at a damn hotel. What is so interesting about that?"

Alex shrugged and threw her hands in the air. She noticed a break in the crowd and quickly made an attempt to pull out of the parallel parking stall.

"Finally!" Marissa exclaimed.

Once away from the incessant photographers, the girls relaxed and enjoyed the music playing in the car.

"We should have given them a show," Alex laughed.

Marissa raised her eyebrows as she peered at Alex, "a show?"

"Yeah, kissed a little. Give them something to really take a picture of."

The brunette laughed and looked back out the window, "you think it'll always be like this?"

Alex checked her blind spot as she switched lanes and responded, "no, once the novelty of me being with a girl wears off they'll go back to stalking Britney Spears."

Marissa couldn't help the loud laugh that erupted from her, she giggled afterwards and leaned over to kiss Alex on her cheek. Alex smiled at her and quickly placed a quick kiss on her lips. "You know, I don't really care when they're in my face, but I worry when you're with me," the blonde revealed.

Marissa cocked her head to the side, "what do you mean?"

Alex sighed and reached over to take Marissa's hand. She locked their fingers together and replied, "they can be rough. I don't really worry if they hurt me, well I do, but I worry more about you getting hurt because they're so aggressive on getting their pictures. I'd probably hit one of them if you got hurt."

"Aw, you get protective of me baby?" Marissa cooed.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully then smiled and nodded, "yeah, always have." Her girlfriend cocked her head to the side, her hair becoming a curtain on one side of her face, "well then we'll make sure none of them hurt me. Wouldn't want them to bring a lawsuit on you for protecting me." Alex rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"Oh I have an interview this afternoon, remember?"

Marissa nodded her response as she played with the rings adorning Alex' thin fingers, "yeah I remember. Who with again?"

"Some magazine, I forget. All I know is, it's one of those phone ones," Alex brushed it off.

Marissa laughed, "the fame really hasn't gotten to you. Good to know you still don't really pay attention to magazines."

"There isn't really anything to get to me, my picture gets taken all the time, what's that supposed to do?"

The smiled tugged more at Marissa's lips. Her girlfriend's first tour was over, she was definitely one of the most sought out musicians, and she was still the same girl she had fallen in love with. "I love you."

Alex looked over at the soft spoken words, her eyes shone brightly, and with just as quiet a response she spoke, "I love you too."

Soon, the musical artist pulled into the parking garage of Marissa's company and pulled up close to a door for her to enter. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Alex tugged Marissa over to her, cupped a cheek in her hand and connected their lips.

"Mm, love you," Marissa whispered after they pulled away.

Alex smiled, her forehead rested against Marissa's, "I love you too baby. I'll see you tonight."

Marissa kissed her one last time before she pushed the door open and slid out of the car. They said one more goodbye to each other and she slammed the door shut. She watched Alex drive off and turn around in the parking garage before she went into the building.

As Alex came up to the exit of the large carport, she groaned. The paparazzi had followed them the whole way. "Stupid fuckers," she grumbled. She glanced for oncoming cars and quickly whipped out into traffic, the speed demon in her taking over to lose the invading miscreants.

**Once again, feedback would definitely be appreciated! It might mean faster updates. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not sure how fast this will move, I only have a few chapters written but already I am making changes, adding and deleting parts. Hopefully I won't lose your interest!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Remember VMA's are in a few days," Alex said as she walked into Marissa's study. Marissa looked up from her sketches with a smile growing on her face. "I remember baby," she said softly.

Alex perched herself in a chair next to the drafting table Marissa sat at, a grin played on her face. Marissa's smile didn't falter as she returned to her sketches, "you're excited aren't you?"

"Very!" Alex didn't hesitate to responded. "I'm actually nominated!"

Marissa laughed and set her pencil down. She turned in her chair and looked at her partner, "why wouldn't you be nominated? You're amazing baby."

Alex bit her lip and looked down shyly then back up, "thanks."

Marissa hopped off her swivel chair and stood in front of her girlfriend. Alex dropped her feet to the floor so Marissa stood between her legs. She peered up into her eyes, Marissa catching hers at the same time. Marissa gave a half smile and cupped Alex' cheek in the palm of her hand, the other rested on her shoulder. Alex tugged her down into her lap so her lover straddled her. "I just can't believe that it's happening, ya know? It's like it's a dream," her voice was full of surprise.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex' neck and kissed her lips softly, "its not a dream. You deserve all of this."

Alex continued peering into Marissa's eyes before she buried her head into the girl's neck, "I love you."

Marissa ran her fingers through the blonde locks and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

A few more minutes in their position, Alex finally pulled back, ran her hands up and down Marissa's back and spoke, "I should let you get back to work. I need to head to the studio and rehearse for the VMA's."

Marissa pouted her bottom lip playfully, "do you have to go?"

Alex grinned and leaned forward to capture her lover's lips, "you can come with me."

Marissa pretended to think about it for a few seconds before she nodded her head and stood up. Alex smiled and stood as well, then clasped Marissa's hand with hers and locked their fingers together.

Marissa sat with crossed legs on the waxed wooden floors of the dance studio as she watched Alex go over her VMA performance shows. A smile graced her face as she watched the blonde toss her head back in laughter then high five the guy she was talking to. She watched for minutes, mesmerized by the beauty. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her, the way she took it so serious.

Alex looked up from the papers she was being shown and over to Marissa as she felt eyes on her. As she caught Marissa looking at her, she smiled then turned her attention momentarily back to the guy she was speaking with. The man shouted a loud 'break' as Alex made her way over to Marissa. "Hey," she said as she sat down next to her and rested her back against the wall.

Marissa smiled and leaned back as well, "hey. You look good out there." Alex smiled back and leaned over to kiss her a few times, "thanks. You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. Are you?" Alex groaned and dropped her head back against the wall with a thud, "very. Wanna go get Subway or something?"

Marissa smiled and nodded, "yeah, that sounds good." She stood then laughed as Alex held her hand out to be pulled up.

"Help! I'm tired," Alex gave a fake pout then broke out into a smile. Marissa rolled her eyes playfully and pulled her lover to her feet.

Once to her feet, Alex pulled Marissa into her by her hips and surrounded the girls thin waist with her arms. Their eyes didn't break as Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex' neck, "you're getting old." Alex glared and swatted the girl's ass. Marissa chuckled and tightened her grip around Alex' neck, "its ok, I still love you." Alex rolled her eyes before she smiled, "I love you too. Lets go eat. I'm starving!"

Alex announced their departure and as they reached the exit of the building she turned to Marissa, "get ready for the sharks!" Marissa giggled and allowed Alex to pull her through the door. As they got outside they were immediately surrounded by the paparazzi and with her head down, Alex pulled Marissa closely behind her.

"Alex! Alex stop! Please!" A person's voice shouted. Feeling that will to stop, Alex pulled Marissa close to her and stopped to see who was calling to her. She smiled as she saw a girl pushing through the pap's to get to her. Marissa leaned into her side, her arms wrapped around Alex' waist.

Alex growled as more camera's were shoved in her face and the teenager was tossed around like a doll between them. "Let her through!" She yelled at them. Soon, a path was cleared for the fan and she reached Alex.

Alex smiled once the girl was near her, "hi." The girl beamed in happiness, "hi! Can I have your autograph and a picture?" The blonde looked to Marissa with an excited smile as she replied, "yeah of course!" Marissa smirked, happy for her girlfriend.

Alex took the pen and picture held out to her and quickly signed her name, "what's your name, Sweetie?"

"Madeline."

Alex smiled and looked back to the picture, signing '2 Madeline' on it above her name. She handed the picture and permanent pen back to the giddy teen, and smiled, "you said you wanted a picture too?"

Nodding furiously, the girl spoke, "yeah! And can Marissa be in it too?"

Alex looked back to Marissa with a smile and Marissa nodded, "yeah she can." The girl turned and a paparazzo quickly stepped up, "I can take it for you."

Alex looked eerily at the guy and nodded. The fan took a place in front of Marissa and Alex and all three smiled at the camera phone. "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around Alex. Alex hugged the girl back, "no problem."

Once the girl was gone, Marissa and Alex hurried to the BMW Marissa drove and got in, the top quickly going up to avoid the million cameras.

**I was a little skeptical about this chapter but I hope you're still interested after only a prologue, and 2 chapters. I promise it will pick up! Feedback may encourage me ;-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so sorry for this updating taking so long. Life has been hectic!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Alex don't you dare!" Marissa held both arms out as her blonde lover advanced towards her, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. She glanced behind her to see how far she was from the edge and then back to Alex. "Don't you dare or else!" She warned.

Alex laughed, "or else what?" She lunged at the girl.

Marissa's scream filled the warm outside air but was soon cut off as a giant splash surfaced.

Alex came up from the cool water of their pool first and quickly swam away. Marissa emerged next, spluttering water from her face. Alex couldn't help but laugh as Marissa's long dirty blonde locks covered her face and she watched her wipe them away. Marissa coughed and continued wiping at her face and she scowled at the other blonde now feet away from her. She dipped back under the water and stroked her hair back neatly then resurfaced again, making Alex' breath catch in her throat as she watched on, her only thought being Marissa looking as if she were a water nymph.

"You are so dead." Marissa's voice broke Alex' of her staring. The feisty blonde only grinned and dipped back under the water. Marissa glared at the form now coming towards her again and crossed her arms over her chest. She shuttered as Alex took hold of her thighs and came up from the water.

"You looked hot," Alex spoke after wiping the excess water from her golden face. She slid her hands around Marissa's curvaceous figure and planted them firmly on the girls lower back, her fingers splayed out on her ass.

Marissa made a sound with her mouth that objected to Alex' statement and she rolled her eyes. Alex smiled more and leaned in. "You look even more hot now though," she whispered huskily into her ear.

Marissa felt her resolve dissipate as she felt Alex' warm mouth leave a trail of fiery kisses along her neck and collarbone. She relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace and let her arms rest loosely around her slender neck. Her eyes slipped shut and she leaned her head back at the sweet sensations Alex was delivering with her mouth and her hands running up and down her back.

"You don't know what you do to me," Marissa moaned out as Alex untied her bikini top and slid her hands around front and under the soaked material.

Alex continued with her manipulation of her mouth on her neck as she gently squeezed Marissa's fleshy mounds. Marissa bit her lip and moaned quietly, her fingers tangling in Alex' wet locks.

"I hope the same thing you do to me every time you look at me," Alex finally responded. She trailed her kisses along Marissa's defined jawbone and finally their lips met in a sweet lingering kiss. She slid her hands out from under Marissa's top and dropped them to the girls hips, feeling the soft skin slide under her the palms of her hands.

Marissa sighed as their tongues met and danced. She tilted her head further to the side, deepening the kiss. Their heads rotated as their lips remained locked. Their hands danced over each others bodies. Finally, after what seemed like countless minutes, Alex pulled back as the need for air required her to do so. She bit gently at Marissa's bottom lip and released the tall blonde's lips from her grasp. Marissa moaned as the kiss ended and she wrapped herself tighter against Alex' body.

"I could get used to this," Alex' voice came across soft as they held each other in the middle of the pool.

Marissa giggled at Alex' corny reference to the song, "me too."

Their attention was broke as they suddenly heard a loud thud and someone groan in pain. Marissa reached behind her and tied her top up as Alex turned to find where the noises came from.

"Damn it," the blonde cursed as she caught sight of a paparazzo laying near their stone wall fence. She swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted her light body from it with ease.

The intruder struggled to his feet as he saw the angry blonde coming towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She ripped his camera from him. "This is private property you fucking moron."

Marissa soon joined her irate lover, not pleased herself.

The photographer finally got to his feet, holding his ribs, "you're good money."

Alex glared, she yanked open the memory card slot on his camera and took the card from the camera before shoving it back at him. The paparazzi felt his eyes bug out of his head as he watched Alex destroy his evidence of her and Marissa's intimate moment in the pool just minutes earlier.

"Get the fuck off my property." She glared at him as she easily snapped the small stick in half and threw it behind her.

The girls watched as he climbed quickly back up the tree he had been sitting in and jumped over the stonewall.

"Stupid paparazzi," Alex grumbled and turned on her heal towards the pool.

Marissa turned and followed Alex, picking up the broken pieces of the memory chip, "you shoulda kept this instead of breaking it so we could have seen the pictures of us."

Alex turned and looked at her girlfriend, a smile now playing on her lips, "I didn't think of that."

Marissa grinned brightly, "obviously."

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed and chased after Marissa as she took off for the house.

Marissa shrieked as she burst through the open sliding door and was tackled onto the black plush couch. She erupted into a fit of laughter as she lay pinned on her back by Alex straddling her hips, tickling her mercilessly. "Stop!" She laughed, trying to escape Alex' torture.

Alex laughed above her, tickling everywhere she could reach on the girls' bikini clad body. Tears pooled in Marissa's eyes and she gasped for air, her abdomen hurting from laughing so hard.

"Stop, baby pl-pl-please!" Marissa begged in laughter.

"Take it back," Alex let out with a laugh, now poking at Marissa's sides.

Marissa jolted back and forth on the couch, laughter still rolling out of her, "no!" She soon regretted her words as Alex continued in her onslaught. Finally finding the strength, she lifted her hips up and dumped Alex off of her and onto the floor next to her.

Alex hit with a thud and soon burst into a fit of giggles. Marissa peered over the side of the couch and laughed as she watched Alex hold her head in one hand and her stomach in the other as she laughed. Their laughter continued for minutes before they both calmed finally, giggles leaving each of them every so often.

Calm enough to talk now, Alex smiled and reached up to caress Marissa's long honey-colored locks that dangled over the edge of the couch, "you're gorgeous."

Marissa smiled and nuzzled her face into Alex' hand, "so are you." Alex sighed softly and she sat up to slowly kiss Marissa's lips. Reacting instantly, Marissa cupped Alex' cheek in her hand. Alex pulled back and looked into Marissa's eyes before she connected their lips again, nipping Marissa's bottom lip and shoving her tongue into the girls mouth.

Marissa moaned and soon found herself crawling off the couch and to the floor into Alex' embrace. As their hands wandered, their tongues continued to battle in a dance they found so familiar.

Alex whimpered as she heard the distinct sound of Marissa's phone. Marissa heard it too and struggled to pull herself away from her girlfriend. "Don't answer it," Alex moaned, her body wanting nothing but her beautiful girlfriend at that moment.

Marissa felt divided on getting up to retrieve her phone and staying with Alex to continue with what she knew would go on for the next few hours. "It might be my office," she whispered.

Alex groaned and released her hold on Marissa, "you owe me." Marissa laughed, nodded and kissed her one more time before getting up and jogging into the kitchen where her purse lay with her phone inside of it. Alex crawled back onto the couch and tucked her knees under her. She watched as Marissa talked on the phone, a smile gracing her lips. She turned back around and caught the time on the stereo system and quickly jumped up. She had to be at the studio in an hour to rehearse for the VMA's the next day.

Without second thought, she quickly bound up the steps to their bedroom. Marissa followed leisurely, wondering what had gotten into her girlfriend. As she reached the bedroom, she ended her call.

"Yeah, Jessie, I know. Marissa and I were hanging out and lost track of time." Marissa sat on the bed Indian style in her bikini and watched as Alex spoke on the phone. "Yeah I know Jessie. No I don't think I'm hot shit because I'm popular. I lost track of time with my girlfriend." Alex looked to her girlfriend as she pulled on a pair of track pants and rolled her eyes, pointing to the phone. Marissa stifled a laughed. "You wanna know what we were doing? Okay fine! I was getting ready to have hot sex with her on our living room floor!" Marissa's jaw dropped as the words slipped from Alex, a scowl quickly formed on her face. Alex dodged the pillow that Marissa had soon chucked her way. She kept her laugh in before she went over to the bed and kissed her several times on the lips. "I'll be there in 45 fucking minutes." She snapped the phone shut and kissed Marissa again.

"You're so gonna be late," Marissa said in between kisses.

Alex sighed and pulled back. She sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend and slipped the socks and shoes onto her feet then turned to Marissa, "come with?"

Marissa smiled and cupped her cheek, "I can't baby, I have to go to the office and see how they messed up the blue prints today."

Alex pouted and nodded, "okay, you wanna drop me off at the studio on the way there and pick me up when you're done?"

Marissa gave another smile and nodded, "sure."

"Wait, you don't have to get all gussied up do you?"

Marissa laughed and swatted her girlfriend, "no I don't. I'm just gonna throw on some jeans and a shirt. It's good being the boss."

Alex grinned as Marissa trotted over to their closet; it grew as she saw the pieces of Marissa's bikini flying out of the closet.

**The next update will be a lot faster than it took to post this. I relocated last weekend and am finally starting to settle in. Look for more soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading everyone! I am so sorry this took so long to get up! I'll post chapter 5 tomorrow!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Alex looked to Marissa and smiled as the limo came a stop, "ready?"

Marissa returned the smile, "you're asking me if I'm ready? Baby, you're the famous one here, they're here to see you, not me."

Alex grinned more and leaned over to kiss the girl. "Well I'd be here to see you," she whispered against her lips. Marissa reached up and caressed Alex' soft cheek, "come on, lets go win you those moon men."

"I'm so nervous!" The door of the limo opened as if on cue and Alex climbed out first of the stretch limousine. Screams erupted as fans held back by velvet roping. The blonde musician smiled and waved to everyone then took Marissa's hand as she got out next. The stopped along the carpet so Alex could sign autographs and take pictures with several fans. Marissa stood back with a proud smile and watched as Alex interacted with her fans, signing for fans when one asked her.

"Sorry guys I gotta go!" Alex apologized as she her time was being cut short. She signed a few more pictures of herself and rejoined Marissa on the red carpet. Their hands locked together, Alex took Marissa's arm backwards and wrapped both of their arms behind the girls back, her fingers gently grazing the girl's hip.

After several interviews by E!, Hollywood News, and more, the couple found themselves seated, along with Alex' manager inside the Paramount Studios.

"Wow it looks different with people outside and starting to fill up in here," Alex spoke in awe. It had been mere hours since she had rehearsed her performance for the biggest show in music history.

"Getting nervous?" Jessie, her manager spoke.

Alex looked to the guy in his 30's and nodded her head, "Everyone is here, what if I screw up?"

Marissa smiled and squeezed Alex' hand with her own, "you'll do great baby. You always do, just focus on me."

Alex looked at her and smiled, relieved that she had this amazing woman, "thank you."

Marissa gave a nod and kissed her softly, "you better get backstage, I'll be waiting right here."

Shaking her nerves, Alex nodded and stood, "guess you're right. Come on, Jessie."

An hour and a half later, Marissa found herself sitting next to Jessie and her skin prickle with goosebumps as the beginning notes of 'Take Me On The Floor' flood throughout the building seated with other musicians and fans alike. Soon, Alex' voice filled everyone's ears and she appeared on stage.

As Alex came to the ending lines of her song, she walked to the front of the stage as called for and pointed to Marissa as the lines left her mouth. When the music stopped, Alex breathed heavily and she smiled as everyone clapped and shouted their approvals.

Russell Brand made his up to the stage, clapping as he watched Alex head towards backstage with her crew. His English accent came out strong as he spoke, "well, Britney Spears, look out. You might have competition."

Marissa's jaw dropped as she heard the comment, knowing it would be an insult to her girlfriend considering their music types were completely different. She shook her head with a laugh.

Alex squeezed Marissa's hand as Lauren Conrad and Chase Crawford stood on stage ready to announce the winner for Best New Artist of the year. "And the winner for Best New Artist of the Year is…Alex Kelly!"

Alex felt the air leave her body as she heard her name echo through the building. She turned to Marissa in shock, who stood and pulled her up. Hugging her girlfriend tightly, then Jessie, Alex turned and walked up to the stage.

Taking her first ever Moon Man, she let Chase and Lauren give their congratulations before walking off and turned to the podium. "Wow…I…I'm speechless. Um, I didn't really expect this, at all. There are so many talented new comers and I'm honored that you guys chose me for this amazing award. I'd like to dedicated this to my manager Jessie Burns, everyone who helped me on the album, and my fans. Thank you to everyone who is apart of this, especially you Marissa, without you baby I wouldn't be here. I love you." Awe's were heard from the audience as Alex ended her short speech. Before leaving the stage, she spoke once more, "and Russell, Britney has no competition, no offence Britney." Laughter now came from everyone, including the pop princess herself. Alex smiled, waved and retreated from the stage back to her seat.

Marissa leaned over and kissed Alex softly on the lips as soon as she sat, "I love you too."

Alex beamed and pecked Marissa's lips before showing her the Moon Man, and then her manager.

"I'm proud of you," Marissa whispered. Leaning into her lover, Alex nuzzled Marissa and whispered a thank-you to the girl and placed a kiss on her neck.

After another hour, the award's show came to an end and Alex was rising to her feet once more for the final time and ushered Marissa out, each of them carrying a Moon Man.

"You wanna go to the after party?" Alex asked as they walked, their free hands clasped together. Marissa smiled and nodded, "sounds like fun."

**Okay so it seems like its going slow, but I'm putting all this in for a reason, I need it to build up, show how famous she is, etc. I promise there is a point! So review? Please? Great!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try and kick up the notch on posting this a bit, I know I'm lagging which I have no excuse since the chapters are pre-written, will working 59 hours every other week and 45 the other weeks be a good excuse for being behind?**

**CHAPTER 5**

"So Alex, how does it feel to have won two Moon Men tonight at the Awards Ceremony?" A TMZ reporter shoved a mic into Alex' face.

The blonde smiled brightly, "it feels amazing. I didn't expect it at all, there are so many talented artists out there that I thought deserved it more than me, but I am definitely not going to complain."

Marissa stayed silent as she watched her partner answer the same question for several different Hollywood news reporters.

"Alex! Alex Kelly! Can we get a quick interview with you?" Another pulled the musician aside. The genuine grin never left her face as she clasped Marissa's hand. "You won two awards tonight, I can assume you're excited about that?"

Alex gave a slight laugh before responding, "yeah, I'm definitely excited. It floored me when they called me, because I'm still so new on the scene in this aspect."

"But you've been playing for years right?" The microphone was again shoved in her face.

"Yeah, yeah I have been. Probably since I was about 14, then I found out I could sing and here I am now," Alex answered.

"So you have experience under your belt, so its not like you just did this for the heck of it, you've put work and practice into it."

"I've definitely worked my ass off, but I never really cared if I was famous and played at Madison Square Garden or if no one knew who I was and I was playing in some shit—I can't say that! I'm so sorry!" Alex clapped a hand over her mouth and started laughing. "We'll edit that part out," the reporter laughed with the artist. Alex looked at Marissa with wide eyes to find her also giggling and shaking her head. She let another laugh slip out of her before she continued speaking, "anyway, if I was playing in some hole in the wall smoky bar. Knowing that my music impacts at least one person, makes me happy, but it definitely helps knowing that people all over the world love it."

"So do you do this for your fans or yourself?"

Alex knew the question was coming, "mostly, I do it for myself. When I started playing I didn't plan to make a career of it, it was a way for me to escape and relax when I got upset or stressed, or just to escape life. The fans definitely push me to produce more, but the main forces in my life are the passion I have for it and Marissa."

"Marissa inspires you then I take it?"

Alex looked at the girl blankly, "yeah…yeah she does. I've written a few songs about her…about us. You should listen to the album!"

Marissa stifled her laughed and ducked her head behind Alex to hide the grin on her face.

The reporter went agape, her mouth shut and opened several times before she finally responded, Alex waited patiently with raised eyebrows and a smile, "oh I have listened to it. My favorite is the one you did on Ellen's show."

Alex laughed, "thanks. I think we're gonna go join the party now." The blonde grinned, turned and lead Marissa down the red carpet, stopping to pose for a few more photographs before making their way inside for the party.

**Hopefully this doesn't seem like its going nowhere, if it does, I apologize, I just want to build their Alex' status in the media and her relationship with Marissa before I throw you guys in for a spin cause I promise you'll need the building for what is going to happen. Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Their hands locked together, Alex and Marissa joked and laughed with one another as they walked down Hollywood Boulevard, stopping at shops Marissa had a desire to go into. They did their best to ignore the trail of paparazzi behind them. Alex whipped around and flipped them off a few times, and threw glares over her shoulder, but refrained from commenting when Marissa chided her for it.

"Oo, lets go in here baby," Marissa tugged on Alex' hand towards the newest shop. Alex allowed her girlfriend to lead her into Louis Vuitton.

"Thank God they can't follow us in here," Alex let out relieved once they entered the store. Marissa smiled back at her before she turned her attention to the many purses, bags, and more surrounding her. "You want one baby?"

Alex laughed and shook her head, "that's your thing."

Marissa browsed the items, Alex right by her side as she did so. Turning as a flash caught her eye, Alex looked at the window and scowled as the photographers pressed their lenses against the glass window. Not hearing Marissa talk to her, she jolted back as Marissa gently shook her. Looking back to her love, she raised her eyebrows. "Do you like this baby?" Marissa asked, holding up a purse. Alex smiled and nodded, "yeah, that's nice. I'll be right back." She pressed her lips softly to Marissa's cheek and unwrapped her arms from around her waist. Marissa nodded with a smile and turned back to the shelves in front of her

Alex approached the front desk and was instantly greeted by the sales consultant with a smile, "I hope this isn't too much trouble, but those jackasses out there have been following me and my girlfriend around all day. Do you think its possible to maybe hang something in front of them so they stop? I'm used to all the attention, but I don't want to put her through that while she's enjoying shopping. I can even throw in a tip or something."

Without a second though, the woman replied, "of course Miss Kelly." Alex smiled and pushed herself from the counter top to return to Marissa.

Marissa gave a smile as she felt Alex slip her arms around her waist one more time and press her chest into her back, "hey baby."

Alex rested her chin on Marissa's shoulder smiled and kissed the side of her neck after moving some of Marissa's long locks, "hey."

"I heard what you said to her, they aren't bothering me. They just think you're hot and I can't blame them," Marissa spoke softly, turning her head so she could look into Alex searing blue depths.

Alex chuckled, "I still want you to be able to shop in peace."

Marissa reached back with a hand and cupped Alex' cheek in her hand before kissing her softly.

"Mm, what was that for?" Alex licked her lips after the kiss.

Marissa shrugged and smiled, "just being you."

Giving a cheeky grin, Alex responded, "in that case can I have another?"

Marissa laughed softly and nodded. Alex returned a smile and cupped Marissa's cheek with a hand and connected their lips. She groaned as the flashing increased and pulled away, "I really hate them." As soon as the words left her mouth, a few men hung a black sheet in front of the window to stop the paparazzi. "Well now you don't have to worry about them, at least while we're in here." Alex grinned and kissed Marissa's lips once more, "you done after this or do you wanna keep shopping?"

Marissa smiled, "you getting bored?"

"No! Never, I was just wondering if I should have them bring the car to the back entrance so we can sneak away without our fans following us."

"Oh okay," Marissa said softly with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be done, lets go get something to eat though?"

Alex gave a nod and smiled, "of course. Whatever you want baby."

"Oh and I need to stop by the office on the way home and Wal-Mart, I wanna get a few things there."

"Okay, I'm gonna call them and have them bring the car around back."

Dismissing herself once more, Alex left Marissa to do her thing as she made her call.

"Hey! That's Alex Kelly!" Someone whispered loudly as they saw Alex and Marissa speak quietly to one another in an aisle of Wal-Mart. Hearing her name, Alex turned and smiled at the two teen girls who were awe-struck. She waved at them and they quickly waved back before they started talking amongst themselves in excitement.

Marissa smiled as she watched Alex interact with her fans, "I'm proud of you baby."

Alex smiled and kissed the side of Marissa's face, "why's that?"

Marissa turned to face her girlfriend, "because you're so amazing with your fans, you aren't snobby."

Alex leaned in and kissed the girl lightly, "I have no reason to be. They're the ones that buy my music."

"And that is why I'm proud of you and why I love you so much."

Breaking their moment, they were interrupted by the two girls, "Alex?"

Alex turned back towards them and smiled, "hey guys, what's up?"

They looked at each other before looking back to Alex, "could we have an autograph and picture? We're really big fans of yours."

Alex smiled and nodded, "yeah sure, no problem."

Pulling paper for Alex to sign out of their purses, and pens, they handed the objects to the musician. Marissa watched with a smile briefly then went back to choosing the makeup she wanted.

Alex looked at the paper she was handed and frowned, "sorry girls, but I don't sign blank pages."

The smiles from the girls' faces dropped and they took the paper from Alex. Upon hearing Alex' comment Marissa tuned into the conversation, "we'll be here for a bit, I have few more things to pick up, why don't you two go get a poster or CD of her, I'll buy and she can sign them for you."

Suddenly, the girls perked up again, and nodded, "thanks! But, will you guys be right here, we don't wanna miss our chance?"

Alex laughed, "we'll be in this area, yeah. If not, try the shampoo and conditioner aisle."

Quickly, the girls turned and left in search of the products for Alex to sign for them. Alex watched them leave and turned back to Marissa with a chuckle. Marissa smiled, "they definitely adore you."

Finding this the perfect opportunity to be cheesy, Alex responded, "you know who I adore?"

Marissa looked to Alex with raised eyebrows, "who?"

Alex stepped closer, and grinned, inches from Marissa's lips she answered, "you."

Marissa moaned as Alex pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, "Mm, I adore you too baby."

"Hey um, there's this party at a club coming up, you think you'll wanna go?" Alex asked hesitantly as she picked up some fingernail polish.

Marissa smiled as she grabbed another thing of eye shadow that she liked, "of course baby. When is it?"

Alex looked up with a smile and dropped the finger nail polish into the little cosmetic basket that Marissa held, "Saturday night."

Marissa nodded, "can't wait. Good thing I bought some new clothes today. More for me to show off."

Alex laughed and nodded as she surrounded Marissa's body with her arms, "you can show off those things you bought today that only I get to see, tonight at home."

Marissa rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I dunno baby, that's a lot to ask."

Alex reached down and slapped the girls' ass. Marissa laughed and kissed her softly, "I was thinking you would rather me not wear anything tonight."

Alex held in the groan she felt within her and buried her head into the girls' neck, "hurry and get your things, I suddenly can't wait to get home."

**Am I boring you? Hope not! There's a lot to come, it just has to build. ******** R/R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Marissa leaned against the cart as she waited in line to check out. She couldn't help the twinge in her stomach as she saw the latest issue of Star Magazine. Curiosity getting the best of her, she grabbed the magazine and flipped it open. The pain grew as she looked at the pictures and read over the article. At the top it read "A Scandal for Alex Kelly: The Other Woman", and below it showed a picture of Alex and Ashley laughing together and another of them hugging. What are the pictures of? When Alex went shopping with Ashley. How innocent a thing can be turned to made it look guilty.

"Man I bet her girlfriend isn't happy about that," a woman in her 20's behind Marissa spoke. Marissa peered over her shoulder and laughed.

"I'm sure she doesn't care one bit, these magazines are all full of shit anyway," Marissa answered and the woman's jaw dropped.

"You're…you're Marissa Cooper. I'm so sorry."

Marissa laughed and shrugged it off, "don't worry about it. Just don't believe what you read in these. They're never right. But it is fun to look at the pictures."

The woman nodded and looked down, muttering another apology. Marissa smiled and turned back to her cart. She continued peering at the several tabloid magazines, each with Alex on the cover of them and the latest "exclusive" news. She sighed and tore her attention to People magazine, at least that one was reputable and didn't spread lies.

Alex dropped onto the couch, with the remote in her hand, and switched the television on. She rolled her eyes as E! came on with their scoop on Hollywood. As she went to change the channel, her ears perked at the mention of Ashley.

"And the latest scandal, word is Alex Kelly and Ashley Davies were seen together, what will this do for their relationships?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Alex exclaimed at the TV. "Can they not come up with anything more original?"

Switching the channel, she quickly found a movie on one of the networks. She felt as though she'd just lost brain cells listening to the whiney voice of Hayden Panettiere.

"Hey baby," Marissa entered the room and sat down next to her girlfriend.

Alex smiled and sat up to peck her lips, "hey, get what you needed at the store?" She laid back down on the couch and rested a hand in Marissa's lap.

"Yeah, it was funny, in the check out line I looked at one of the tabloids cause apparently you're the hottest item lately, and the lady behind me mentioned something about me not being too happy," Marissa smiled, her fingers playing with the blondes.

Alex laughed, "and what is the latest news on me today? I saw on E! a few minutes ago that I was seen with Ashley and they wondered what it would do for my relationship with you."

Marissa laughed this time, "it was something like that."

Alex smiled and reached up to stroke Marissa's face, "I'm so glad you don't believe them and trust me."

Marissa looked down at her oddly, "of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just glad you do. I'm glad we aren't letting it get to us, cause I know it can cause strain on other relationships. I don't want that to happen to us," Alex explained softly, sitting back up.

Marissa nodded, "oh, ok."

Alex cocked her head to the side, "are you okay, baby?" She reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind Marissa's ear.

Their eyes locking on each others, Marissa sighed and shook her head, "no, not really. I mean…I know what they're saying is fake, but it still hurts, ya know? To see pictures like that."

Alex raised her eyebrows and ran her fingers through Marissa's long locks, "what do you mean, baby?"

Marissa looked down, fiddling with her fingers, "I know you and Ashley are friends, you have been for a long time, since before we met, but I guess just the captions they put with the pictures bother me sometimes."

Alex sighed and sat up completely, "nothing is going on with me and Ashley, nothing ever will, baby. And I wish I could control what the magazines print, and I'm sorry they hurt you, but you have to ignore them."

"I know…I know, its just…its hard when you're at the store and waiting in line, that's all that's there. Tabloids and more tabloids, its hard."

Alex peered at Marissa and directed the girls head so she could look in her eyes, "what do you want me to do, baby?"

Again Marissa looked away again to the floor and she responded softly, "I don't know."

Alex tugged Marissa to her, her legs wrapping around Marissa's hips, she placed a finger under Marissa's chin nudged her face up, "it'll just be like this for a little while, Riss. And I know that its hard now, but it will go away, once they realize it won't do anything. They like trouble, and when they see it won't cause trouble between us, they'll move onto something different to see if it will start trouble. But, nothing will, right?"

Marissa gave a small nod, "yeah."

Alex sighed, "I love you, and no stupid bullshit magazine is going to change that. Ever."

The lanky girl smiled, "I love you too."

**Because it took me so long to post this, I decided to post up to Chapter 11 to catch everyone up since that's to where I am on the forums that this is being posted on.**

**Also, if you want more Malex fan fiction join us here:**

**There are stories there that I'm writing that aren't posted here so be sure to check it out! As part owner I can guarantee you that it's definitely worth it ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A month later**

Marissa ignored the photographers and held her briefcase close to her head to block their shots. She stopped every few seconds as they got closer to her, and averted her path.

"Marissa! Who is this new girl? Are you jealous? Are you and Alex breaking up? Marissa! Talk to us!" They shouted at her.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her Blackberry and quickly typed a message to her assistant inside the building, requesting security.

"Get away from me!" She shouted at them, some of them bumping into her. She groaned in frustration and raked a hand through her hair. One tried grabbing at her arm and she whipped around, coming face to face with them, "if you ever touch me again I will slap a lawsuit on your ass so fast, you won't know what hit you! Now get the fuck away from me and off my company property before all of you are thrown in jail for loitering!"

Slowly, they hounds backed away from the architect and to the curb of the street. Still frustrated but knowing she couldn't do anything else, Marissa pivoted on her heel and continued to her building, her security now shuffling out of the doors to usher her in.

"I could have used you ten minutes ago," she growled at them, and shoved past them and into the building.

The three men glanced at each other before following after their boss. Two stood by the door and the other returned to his post behind the desk. Marissa kept walking to the elevators, now calming down from the events outside. She waited patiently and quietly for the elevator to drop. Her phone beeped and she pulled it from the pocket of her pants.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. She was now late for her ten am appointment.

Rushing into her office once stepping off the elevator, she dropped her things, grabbed the papers from her desk that she needed for the meeting and left quickly to head for he conference room where her next possible client awaited her arrival.

Coming to the door, Marissa smoothed out her pantsuit, brushed her hair down and took a breath then opened the door and entered quietly.

"Sorry for the delay. I hope you haven't been waiting long," she offered her apologies as she set up her things at the head of the table. Turning to the assistant that followed her in she spoke, "Kari, can you get me a glass of water, and anything else our clients would like?"

The girl nodded with a smile and turned to the men sitting at the desk. The clients waved their hands in denial and the girl left the room.

"Shall we get started?" Marissa asked, smoothing out her pants as she sat.

Alex put the top of her Mercedes up as she pulled into a parallel space in front of Marissa's business. She chuckled to herself as the paparazzi swarmed her vehicle. Thinking again, she removed her hand from the handle of the door and retrieved her cell phone.

"Hey Kari, its Alex, can you have some security come out? I'm out front in my car…okay thanks!"

She waited briefly before she saw the same three guards from before make their way through the swarming bee's to her car. Smiling gratefully, Alex exited her car and locked it and they led her back through the sea of people that would do anything to get the perfect shot of her.

"Alex! Who is this other girl you're seeing? Are you and Marissa breaking up? Are you here to fix things with her?" They shouted at her.

Alex couldn't help but shake her head and laugh slightly at their accusations. Apparently going out with friends and hugging them meant it was an affair.

"Come on, Alex! Tell us!"

"Back off guys, leave her alone," one of the security guards spoke.

"Alex! Alex, come on!"

"No comment, guys. Go home." Alex waved them off and entered the building.

Alex waited patiently in Marissa's office on her couch, texting friends back and forth about the current lies being spread about her. She couldn't help but find it amusing. It'd been two weeks since she and a friend from her past showed back up and they still wanted to know what was going on. Since then, she'd been photographed with other friends, this new girl amongst the crowd that she was with.

Marissa opened her office door and smiled when she saw her lover, "hey baby."

Alex looked up and smiled, "hey yourself, how'd your meeting go?"

Marissa grumbled, "they signed, but I was late because of those fucking hounds outside!" She waved her warms around after she set her stuff down on her desk.

Alex chuckled and stood from her seat. Marissa leaned against her desk and huffed as her girlfriend approached her.

The blonde rested her hands on her partner's hips and leaned into kiss her softly before she spoke. "They are pretty obnoxious lately, huh?"

Marissa raised her eyebrows, "lately? They've always been obnoxious. There just seem to be more of them now."

Alex gave a half smile, "well maybe its because you're just so sexy and everyone wants your picture."

Marissa laughed, "yeah, right. I think its you they want."

"Well I have no idea why. There's nothing special about me. But enough about them, I was gonna see if you wanted to go get some lunch?"

Marissa smiled and let her arms rest on Alex' shoulders, "there are a lot of things about you that are special. And lunch sounds very nice right about now."

Alex smiled, "good, get your purse and lets get outta here."

The two sat in the quiet restaurant, their talk minimal as they enjoyed each other's presence.

"So, there's this party at a club here on Saturday night, would you wanna go?" Alex asked as she traced her fingers over Marissa's hand.

Marissa smiled as she held her head in her other hand, "yeah, sounds like fun. Who's party is it?"

"Ashley is throwing it. And since I'm gonna be there, it'll be pretty hot."

Marissa laughed, "you're so full of yourself. I think this fame is starting to get to your head."

The musician smiled cheekily, "no, I just know I'm a damn hot commodity! Don't you see those people wanting my picture?"

Marissa couldn't help but laugh more, "I'm gonna have to start downplaying so that ego of yours stops growing."

Alex smirked, "have I told you that you look incredible today by the way?"

Marissa blushed and looked down, "I believe you did this morning and in the car on the way here and just a few minutes ago."

The blonde continued to smile, "well I'll tell you again, you look amazing."

Marissa felt her cheeks warm again, "so do you."

They continued in silence, staring at each other in contentment before Alex broke the quiet.

"So…Saturday night, it's a yes?"

Marissa nodded and took a sip of her drink, "yeah, it sounds like fun."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Saturday Night**

"Hey Alex! Hey Marissa!" Paparazzi shouted at the duo as they walked with a group of friends to the entrance of the club. Alex laughed and smiled with the group, her arm wrapped firmly around Marissa's waist and her hand resting on her hip.

Marissa tried to ignore the flashing lights and concentrate on the conversation surrounding her but the comments being yelled and the constant flashing made it hard for her to focus on listening or walking.

Alex felt herself jerked back and she quickly caught her girlfriend who seemingly tripped on unleveled ground that couldn't see thanks to the temporary blindness caused by the photographers.

"You ok baby?" Alex asked, her voice full of concern.

Marissa nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. I just can't see very well."

Alex frowned and switched sides to try and minimize the photographers getting her lover's photograph.

"She okay, Alex?" One of the girls with them asked.

Alex looked at her friend gratefully, "yeah she's fine, lets just hurry and get inside."

"Alex! What is your friends name?" One of the obnoxious photographers shouted.

Hours later, Marissa sat in the booth, her head resting on Alex' shoulder as they spoke with each other quietly while their friends danced in the VIP area.

"You alright?" Alex asked.

Marissa nodded her head softly, "yeah, just tired. I wanna go home and spend time with just you. I miss that."

Alex tugged Marissa in closer to her, her chest now pressed up against the brunette's back completely, "let me go tell them we're gonna head out then."

"No…no they're having fun."

Alex raised her eyebrows as Marissa turned her head to her so they could see each others faces, "are you sure? You're tired."

Marissa nodded with a smile, "yeah, I'm sure, just stay here and sit with me? I'm getting kinda hungry too so maybe when they want to leave we could go get something?"

Alex nodded with a smile of her own and softly pecked her girlfriends' lips.

Their private moment was soon interrupted as a flash soon distracted Alex and the musician jerked her head up to find the source of the sudden light. Marissa rolled her eyes and stayed in her girlfriend's embrace.

Seeing her friends nearby, she reached out with her foot and kicked her in the ass to get her attention. Turning to Alex, the girl looked at her with a questioning look. "What was that for?"

"Tell Ashley a pap made it in," the blonde instructed.

The girl nodded knowingly and left to find their friend and owner of the club.

"Can I get you two anything else to drink?" One of the bartenders approached them.

"I'm good," Marissa answered softly.

Alex shook her head and the girl left them alone.

Minutes passed and the two stayed silent before a song came on and Alex perked up, "you wanna dance baby?"

Marissa leaned forward with a smile and peered back at her girlfriend, "you always know my answer to that one." Alex grinned and jumped up. She climbed out from behind the girl and quickly pulled her to feet and over to the dance floor of the VIP area.

Several songs later, the two found themselves pressed together in a provocative dance. Marissa's back was to Alex' chest and Alex had her hands trailing over Marissa's body; across her legs, up her hips and over her stomach then back down, not missing a spot and every now and then slipping under the thin fabric of the shirt Marissa wore that night where it didn't expose her flat abdomen. Marissa held tightly to Alex' hip as their hips ground into the one another's.

"Hey Alex! Smile!" One of their friends shouted, but the two girls didn't break their concentration on the other and the picture was snapped of the two caught up in one another.

"Would you believe those two have been together for as long as they have?" Ashley asked as she leaned against the railing. Spencer looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"If I didn't know them, I would think they just got together, but since I know them, I know they've been like that since they got together years ago." The younger girl replied then went quiet as if in thought. Ashley smiled and averted her attention back to the dance floor filled with people. Her observation was soon broken again by Spencer's voice, "how come we aren't like that?"

Ashley's brown eyes glimmered and a smile tugged at her lips, "because we aren't Marissa and Alex. And you don't like dancing like that unless you're wasted. Then its no holds barred."

Spencer rolled her eyes and turned back to the dance floor, a smile playing on her lips. Ashley laughed and kissed her cheek, "don't worry, we can do a different dance when we get home."

Back on the dance floor, Alex felt herself getting more brave in her caresses as her hands started wandering higher and inward. Marissa caught her hands and spun around in her arms, "lets go home."

Alex nodded, her eyes glistening in anticipation of what was to come once they got home.

Their hormones still at nifty height, the couple had a hard time keeping their touches innocent as they hurried to their vehicle. It made it even harder as the paparazzi swarmed them as soon as they exited.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_Few Weeks Later_

Marissa flopped on the bed on her stomach and made herself comfortable. She opened her book and sighed as she started reading. To say the media was stressing her out lately was an understatement. She did however gain more clients over the past few weeks thanks to the attention.

She tore her attention from her book as she heard Alex enter their bedroom laughing. She smiled and turned onto her side, her book now forgotten. Alex grinned at her and sat down on the bed, her feet tucked under her as she sat on her knees, "hey baby!"

Marissa smiled, "hey you." The smile faded slightly as she saw a few more people enter their bedroom. "Oh, you brought company…to our bedroom."

Alex looked over to the door and nodded her head, "yeah, we were gonna see if you wanted to go out and hang in the pool with us then head to Ashley's club tonight."

Marissa's shoulders dropped, "I kinda just wanted to stay in tonight with you. I can only take so much of the camera's in my face."

"We can go in the back way so there are less cameras," one of the girls offered.

"Yeah come on, Riss. It'll be fun," Alex pleaded.

"We've been going out almost every night though lately, can't we just stay in, eat Cherry Garcia and watch a DVD?" Marissa's blue eyes seared through Alex.

The blonde wouldn't relent though, "why don't we go out for a little bit, then you and I can come home and do that. Please, Riss?"

"Yeah come on Marissa, just for a little bit, then when you wanna leave you guys can go. Please?" Another begged.

Alex looked at her friends hopefully then back to Marissa, finally Marissa gave in and nodded, "yeah, fine, whatever. I better go get in the shower."

Alex clapped and smiled as Marissa crawled off the large bed. She waited until Marissa was in the bathroom and the door was shut to turn to her friends, "think she'll be expecting it?"

"Not at all, she thinks we're just asking her to go out. I don't think she suspects a thing."

Alex smiled and pulled the box from her pocket, thank God for baggy pants otherwise Marissa would have made the shape out. She opened it up and smiled, "do you think she'll like it?"

_Later that night_

"Why are we going out tonight, Alex? I just want to stay in with you, I told you that. I know we're going to be there until like three in the morning then everyone will wanna go out to eat to sober up. By the time we get home, you'll either just wanna have sex or go to bed or drink more or like you did last time, go swimming."

Alex leaned against the countertop as Marissa spoke to her. "We won't be there until three, I promise. We can come home in a few hours and eat ice cream and watch movies."

Marissa sighed, "no we won't, Alex. We never do. We always do what you wanna do, we never just do things together anymore, it always has to be out in public. And ever since Jodie came back, we've been out to a club every single night this week. Don't you miss doing things with just me? Are you getting sick of me?"

Alex quickly stood up straight and took Marissa by the hips, "I will never get sick of you, Marissa, ever. I just like going out, I've always liked going out."

"More than you like spending alone time with me? We've spent every night with our friends the past three weeks, and they're more your friends than they are mine."

"Fine, we'll stay home. I'll just call them and tell them we'll see them later." Alex threw her hands in the air and retreated from the kitchen.

Marissa groaned and followed after her up the stairs to their room, "Alex would you stop? I'm just saying I wanna spend time with you. Why is that so awful?"

"It's not awful, Marissa. You know I love spending time with you, but I love spending time with my friends too. We live together, Riss. I don't live with them." Alex sat down on the bed and spoke with hand gestures.

"No, but you see them all the time. Alex I've hardly been at my office this week because you wanna go out."

"You own the company, you don't have to be there if you don't want to be." Alex snapped.

"Just because I own it doesn't mean I don't have work to do. And why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not," the blonde snapped again.

"Yes you are, is it because I actually said what I wanna do for once and its not what you wanna do?"

Alex looked at her lover incredulously, "are you fucking serious? Have you thought maybe I had something special planned for tonight and that we were actually going to be coming home very early?"

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you. Look, would you please come out with me tonight? Please, Marissa? It's important to me." With no response from her girlfriend, Alex stood up and took Marissa's hands with hers, "please, baby?"

Marissa sighed and her shoulders dropped, "okay, but promise we'll come home so we can spend time together?"

Alex smiled brightly, "I promise."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"What are you doing in bed? We're leaving in like 15 minutes, Riss." Alex entered the bedroom where Marissa lay curled in the blankets.

"Just go without me, please Alex? I don't wanna go out tonight. You can go cause I know you want to and you won't have to worry about when I wanna come home. Just go out with your friends. I'll be here when you get home." Marissa responded without even turning over to look at her girlfriend.

"I want you to come. I don't wanna go without you. Why are you being so difficult? I know you aren't on the rag."

Marissa flipped over and glared at her girlfriend, "I'm being 'difficult' because I don't want to go out when I have a meeting at 9:30 tomorrow morning with a new client! I want to spend the night with you, at home, curled up in our bed but I know that's not gonna happen so just go out and leave me home. I rather be here alone without you if you're gonna be such a bitch about it!"

"How am I being a bitch? I told you I had something planned for tonight Marissa but nevermind. Forget it. Obviously its not that important to you to find out what it is even though I know it would be one of the most important days in both of our lives."

"So why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because I already have everything set up and I want to surprise you! God, do you not get it, Marissa? The only reason I wanna go out tonight is for you!" Alex spoke with hand gestures, her arms going in the arm to try and get her point across.

"Well, I'm not going." At that moment, they heard honking outside and Marissa motioned to the door, "you better go so you aren't late. Have fun partying." With that said, she flipped back over in the bed and listened to Alex leave.

"Jesus Christ, why does she have to be such a bitch?" Alex complained as she sat in one of the seats of the limo.

"Did you tell her why you wanted her to come tonight?" Spencer asked from the opposite seat.

Alex shook her head, "no, I couldn't tell her that. It's what tonight is about. I wouldn't want to spoil it by telling her."

"Okay, so since she isn't here, what are the plans? Obviously what you originally had planned is out of the picture." Another friend asked.

The blonde thought a moment then answered, "You know, I don't really care. Lets just have a good time. I'm not gonna let Marissa ruin my night. We have arguments all the time this is no different. We'll make up when I get home and we'll be fine. Tonight, I'm gonna have fun." Alex solidified her thoughts with a nod of her head.

"What is she doing? Does she know there are camera's in here?" Ashley pointed to the floor where Alex danced provocatively and kissed Jodie, both of them obviously drunk.

"I have no idea. Ever since we got here, Ash, she's been slamming back drinks. Jodie right along with her." Spender replied, disbelief filling her own voice.

"This has to stop. There are fans in here that are taking pictures and she doesn't care. If Marissa saw them…"

Spencer nodded, she knew exactly what her girlfriend meant.

Ashley pushed off the railing and walked to the VIP dance area. She fought through the crowd and when she came to Alex, she took hold of the musicians arm and yanked her back away from Jodie's face.

"What the fuck?" Alex looked at her friend.

"I could say the same thing, Alex. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ashley kept hold of Alex' arm.

Alex glared at the petite brunette and slurred out, "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm having a good night with someone who actually cares to be here with me."

"I think it's time for you to go home." Ashley started pulling Alex away.

"I think she can judge for herself when its time to leave." Jodie pulled Alex back to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

Ashley glared, "you really wanna start with me, Jodie? I own this club and I'll have your ass thrown out of here before you even have a chance to sit down."

"Like I'm scared of you. Why don't we just ask Alex what she wants to do?" Turning to the drunken girl, Jodie continued, "Alex, would you like to leave, or stay here?"

A smile started to tug at Alex' lips, "actually why don't we leave? I don't want this night to end. I feel amazing!"

Jodie grinned at Ashley, "I guess you get your wish. We'll be leaving."

As Jodie guided Alex from the dance floor, Ashley went after them. "Alex wait, what about Marissa? Have you even thought about what this could do to her?"

Alex turned to Ashley, "she obviously doesn't care about me so why should I care?"

Before Ashley had a chance to respond Alex and Jodie disappeared through the crowd towards the front door of the club. Their hands roamed one another's bodies and their lips connected continuously.

_Next Morning_

Alex groaned and covered her face with her hands. The sunlight that beamed through the windows killed her and the fact that the room was spinning didn't help either.

She rolled over and came face to face with a warm body. The night before was foggy, all she remember was slamming back drink after drink, after that, nothing came to mind.

"How the fuck did I get here?"


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Marissa moaned and her eyes fluttered open as she heard the voice and she spoke when her eyes landed on Alex, "bet you feel like hell."

Alex groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, "when and how did I get home?"

Marissa scoffed and got up, "You got home at 5:30 and I don't know how."

"Stop yelling, my head feels like its gonna explode." Alex complained and cupped her hands over her ears.

"I'm not yelling. You just have a hang over. Now, while you deal with that, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon sound delicious."

Alex could have sworn her face turned green at the mention of food and within seconds she flew out of the bed, shoved past Marissa and into the bathroom.

Marissa ignored the wrenching sounds coming from Alex and left the bedroom for her office. All thoughts of food didn't even cross her mind. She sighed as she entered office. She shut the door then curled up on the couch with the blanket that hung on the back of it and stared into space.

Back in the bathroom, Alex coughed and spit one more time into the toilet before she stood up, flushed the contents then rinsed her mouth out with water from the faucet. She splashed the cold water on her face, and without drying her hands or face off, she retreated back to the bed. Curling into a ball, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

_Later that Day_

Alex opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She stretched the muscles in her thin body and laid for minutes before pushing the blankets away from her and getting out of the bed.

The headache she had before had lessened but there was still a dull ache. Grimacing as she touched her head, she padded from the room and down the hallway to the stairs.

"Riss?" She called for her girlfriend.

Marissa heard her name and without looking up from her book she sat with on the couch, she answered back, "in here."

Seconds passed and Alex stood in front of her, "hey."

Marissa finally looked up at her girlfriend, her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. "Hey. There's Tylenol extra strength in the kitchen on the counter, some crackers, and ginger ale for you." The architect said softly.

Alex gave a half smile, "I'll take it in a minute…do you think we could talk? About…about last night?"

Marissa looked to the floor, closed her book and set it aside.

Alex carefully sat down next to her girlfriend and faced her, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that and I was being selfish. I am so sorry, baby."

Marissa looked at Alex as she apologized. "What happened last night?"

"At the club?" Marissa nodded and Alex sighed, "I don't know. I was really upset and started drinking as soon as we got there. I don't really remember anything after that. I don't even know how I got here, Riss."

"Oh…"

"Marissa, I'm sorry. I won't ever leave like that again. I just…last night was supposed to be a big night."

Marissa cocked her head to the side, "you keep saying that Alex, but you won't tell me what."

Alex shook her head, "I know…but I promise I'll tell you soon."

Their discussion was cut short as the familiar tone of Paper Thin Walls by Modest Mouse started coming from Alex' cell phone. Alex sighed, "I'm gonna answer that and we can talk afterwards? I'm not up for eating yet…but maybe we could go out and get something to drink? Just me and you?"

Marissa gave a sad smile and nodded. Alex tried to give her an encouraging smile and stood up to retrieve her phone. Marissa listened as Alex stood in the kitchen talking.

"So, do you remember anything about last night?" Ashley asked the blonde.

"Not really, why? Did something happen?" Alex asked.

"You could say that. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now considering what happened but I know you were drunk and I can't hold it against you, but still."

"What are you talking about, Ash?"

"You dancing with Jodie and making out with her all over the dance floor."

Alex felt her stomach drop, she suddenly didn't feel too well, "what?"

"Yeah, Alex, you and Jodie. You left with her, making out, went back to her place from what I presume."

"Oh God…" Alex groaned and leaned over. She rested her head on the counter top, "why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried Alex, you wouldn't let me. You stumbled out of there with her, drunk."

"But I woke up at home this morning."

"You did?" Ashley asked, shocked.

"Yeah…I woke up next to Marissa. Are you sure? You aren't shitting me or anything?"

"No I'm being completely serious."

"Fuck…let me call you back later."

"Alex, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna call her and find out what happened."

Ashley scoffed, "like she's gonna tell you, Alex. She wants you and you know it. She's gonna tell you that you slept together."

Alex sighed and picked at the countertop, "do you think I did?"

"I hope not. For your sake and Marissa's…"

Alex heard Spencer in the background then and Ashley speaking to her, _"yes I'm talking to Alex…no I told her what happened…give me a minute and I'll be off the phone._

"Call me back after you get off the phone with her, k?" Ashley said to Alex.

"Yeah…I will, bye."

Sighing, Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Marissa entered the kitchen then, "got a headache?"

Alex jumped and her eyes shot open, "you scared me. And yeah…I do…I need to make a call real quick…then do you wanna shower and we can leave?"

_**Keep reading…**_


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_One Week Later_

She leaned her chin in her left hand as her elbow rested on the desk while the other hand directed the mouse on the computer. A link caught her eye on her MSN Today's News in her Hotmail account. She pointed the cursor to the text and clicked.

Marissa felt the air leave her chest as the images on her screen appeared. She hand holding her chin dropped to the desk and her jaw went slack. She felt as though life was being choked out of her, she couldn't breathe and her eyes started to water mercilessly.

"Marissa? Are you okay?" Kari, Marissa's assistant, asked.

As soon as the question came across, the tall brunette started to hyperventilate and tears poured down her cheeks. She repeated no over and over again before she started choking. Grabbing her trashcan, she crouched to the floor and hurled into the wastebasket.

Kari watched in fear as her boss emptied all contents in her stomach from the day, and once that was out, she watched the bile and acid being spewed from the broken woman.

Having nothing else to throw up, Marissa slumped against the wall. Harsh sobs wracked her body.

Kari tried helping her only to be pushed away violently. She tried to see what set her off, but the screen of the laptop was now asleep. "Do you want me to call Alex?" She panicked.

Marissa felt herself close to throwing up again and she yanked the trashcan to her. How she had anything left in her body to throw up, she didn't know, but it burned as it came up. The tears became harsher and when she had nothing else to give, she choked and gagged.

"Sum—Summer, call Summer." She choked out.

Kari nodded and quickly grabbed Marissa's Blackberry from the desk. She found Summer's number in the contacts list and pressed 'call'.

Marissa curled into a ball on the floor and cried.

"Hey, Coop!" Summer's cheerful voice came across the phone.

"No…its, its not Marissa. It's Kari, I'm her assistant. Something's wrong with her, I don't know what, she said to call you. I came in here to give her a message and the next thing I know she was crying and started puking. She won't stop."

"Where are you guys?" Summer asked worriedly.

"At the office, in her office."

"I'll be there soon. Have someone get some water but don't leave her alone."

Summer whipped her car into the parking garage across the street, quickly got out, and as she started for the building, she locked the car up. Without a seconds thought, she dashed across the street and into Marissa's building. What felt like hours, the petite brunette road the elevator to the floor of Marissa's office. Once the doors were open enough for her to get out, she raced out of the lift and towards Marissa's office.

She heard nothing coming from within and she entered the room. Marissa now lay on the plush couch in her office, soft sobs coming from her. Summer crouched down in front of Marissa and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Coop?" She said softly.

Marissa opened her eyes and more tears spilled out, "she…she's cheating on me."

Summer fell back on her heels, the statement shocked her, "what? Alex?"

Marissa let out another sob and nodded, without speaking she pointed at her laptop. Summer looked to where Marissa's was pointing and nodded. She stood up and went to Marissa's desk. She moved her finger around on the track pad to wake the laptop up and her hand quickly flew to her mouth to cover the gasp that wanted to escape. Her eyes bulged as she read the headline, "No Marissa, New Girl – We Have the Pictures".

She scanned the article on the website and suddenly felt sick herself. She had to hold it together for Marissa.

Alex held her bags in front of her as she walked, the paparazzi were more than usual today, and the questions they asked made her sick. Not only that, but the magazines she saw in the stands at the vendors on the street was enough to make her vomit.

"Are you and Marissa over?" Several of them shouted to Alex.

She tried her best to ignore their comments and keep her tears away. She just had to make it to the car.

Ashley guided her to the vehicle only feet away, trying to take the weight of the paparazzi off of her best friend.

"We're almost there, Alex." She tried to comfort the artist.

Once they were in the car, Alex released the breath she was holding and with no more will inside of her, the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What did I do? Every day, more images from that night come back, and I know I didn't sleep with her. Even if they didn't come back, I still know I wouldn't have. I couldn't have. I wouldn't have done that to, Marissa."

Ashley listened to Alex cry while she drove.

"Fuck!" Alex shouted and hit the dashboard. Ashley jumped slightly at the sudden outburst.

"Don't kill my car, Alex."

Alex glared at her friend, "I'm more worried about my fucking relationship than I am about your damn car, Ashley. If Marissa finds out about this, we're over. Do you not get that?"

"Don't snap my head off. You fucked up, not me. And I am asking you not destroy my car because your stupid ass fucked up." Ashley stood her ground.

As Alex went to respond, the ringing of her phone distracted her. Her stomach dropped as she saw the number. She accepted the call and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"You cheated on Marissa?" Summer yelled.

Alex whipped her head back, she knew she was going to get a verbal lashing from the girl as soon as she saw the number but she didn't expect the yelling of the tiny girl.

"No I didn't fucking cheat on her. Stay out of it, Summer." Alex spit back.

"Stay out of it? You expect me to stay out of something where my best friend is crushed to pieces? She can hardly walk she's so upset, Alex! You wanna know what happened when she found out? She started throwing up and fucking blacked out!"

Alex couldn't respond as she heard the words come from Summer.

"Don't be at the house tonight, Alex. I'm getting Marissa's things and if you're there, you'll regret it." With that, the call ended and Alex dropped the phone to her lap.

"She's leaving…" she whispered.

_**Can you blame her?**_


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Alex leaned on the vanity in the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror. It'd been a week since the news broke of her disloyalty to Marissa. She had bags under her eyes from minimal sleep, they were hardly noticeable now due to the makeup job the makeup artists for the talk show she was about to appear on did. She sighed and dropped her head so her chin touched her chest. She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from ruining the makeup. Taking a few more breaths she stood up straight and calmed herself down.

Ashley watched as she sat on the couch, "you alright?"

Alex looked at her friend and shrugged her shoulders, "as great as I can be. I haven't spoken to or seen my girl—the love of my life in a week." She corrected herself and sighed again. "I don't know how much longer I can keep playing this up. Acting like nothing is wrong and Marissa is just at home sick in bed."

"You have to keep it up Alex, this could potentially hurt your career." Her agent spoke from the chair.

Alex looked at her, "I know that, alright? Why do you think I'm playing this happy person? All I'm saying is, I don't know how much longer I can do it, I really don't. I don't know how much longer I can act like this isn't killing me inside. The one person that I actually need to survive will not talk to me. She's the one who helped me get where I am and you expect me to act like its nothing when its everything to me."

"Have you tried calling her?" Ashley asked.

Alex leaned back into the couch, "no. I know her. She wouldn't even take my calls if I tried."

"You have to try Alex, to her its just making you look guilty." Ashley tried to encourage her friend.

"But I didn't do anything, Ash." Alex let out.

"She doesn't know that, Alex. All she knows is what she has been seeing and hearing. How do you think she feels right now?"

Alex felt herself get sick again, a feeling she had grown accustomed to over the past week. Ashley sighed and laid a hand on her friends shoulder, "just try and call her, that way you can say you tried."

Alex nodded, "I'll think about it."

A knock sounded at the door and it opened slightly. A stage crewmember popped their head in, "you're on in two minutes."

Alex nodded and waved them off.

The agent stood from her seat, "lets get this over with. I've told them they can't ask about what's going on, if they do, just tell them its personal and its not something to be discussed. You're here to talk about the fundraiser you're doing for Animal Rights."

Alex nodded and took a deep breath before exiting the dressing room, the agent and Ashley looked at one another hopefully before following Alex out.

"And here she comes, number 1 new artist this year who took home two moon men at the VMA's and here to talk about a new fundraiser she is taking part in for Animal Rights, Alex Kelly, everyone!"

The crowd erupted, and Alex was slightly taken aback at the applause she received considering her personal life right now.

Alex smiled and waved to the fans. She seated herself on the high top chair and let out a breath, "wow, that was mind blowing."

Regis and Kelly both laughed, "welcome to the show."

Alex smiled genuinely, "thank you! It feels great to be here, promoting such an amazing cause."

"Tell us about this cause, Alex. Why did you choose this project?" Kelly Ripa asked.

Alex took a breath before she replied, "for the longest time I've always had this passion for animals, found them to be these innocent creatures, no matter what kind of animal they are. They were put here first and I think we were put here to protect them. There are so many animals out there abused and neglected every year, and if I can do something to help stop or at least eliminate some of that, I definitely will."

"What does this project entail?" Regis asked next.

"Myself and a few others will be traveling around the country to promote animal rights. We'll be going to schools, conferences, humane societies, and a few places there will be autograph signings where the money for them will be donated to the local humane society for each city."

"Will Marissa be joining you on this?" Kelly asked.

Alex took a breath, caught off guard with the question but she quickly recovered, "probably not. We're not sure really. She has the business and its really picking up now so, I guess its just a wait and see kind of thing."

"Does she feel the way you feel about animals?" Kelly continued.

Alex replied, "yes, she most certainly does. She's very passionate about it. I know she's going to be donating quite a bit to the ASPCA."

"Are you going to be donating anything?" Regis took the discussion away from Marissa.

"Definitely. My goal is to donate to several of them, but we'll see how that goes because I like to be quite generous and I could get myself in trouble for that. A new album might just have to come out in case I give too much! But yeah, I'm definitely donating."

"Is a new album in the works?" Kelly pushed for information.

Alex smiled, "an album is always in the works. I'm always writing and playing, sometimes even recording on my own at home."

"When do you think the next album will be out?" Regis inquired.

"Probably later this year." Alex answered.

"Obviously there are things going on right now in your personal life that we were told you don't want to discuss, is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Kelly questioned.

Alex smiled softly, "you're right, there is a lot going on but my main focus today is about this cause I'm here for. My life doesn't matter, what matters are the innocent animals losing their lives every day. That's why I'm here."

"Well stay right there, we need to take a commercial break and when we come back, we'll talk more about it!" Kelly smiled.

Alex pushed the door of her dressing room open and once inside she made her way to the couch. She fell into it and sighed.

"You did good today, Alex." Her agent entered the room.

Alex nodded slightly, "do I have anything tomorrow?"

Her agent looked down at the black book in her hand, "another interview tomorrow morning at ten with Rachael Ray. And then you have a photoshoot tomorrow at three for the magazine Paws 4 Rescue. After that, you're free. The limo will be at your house at eight-tomorrow morning to pick you up. Don't forget to have your outfit for tomorrow ready."

Alex nodded, "yeah, I know, same as today."

The agent quieted down, "well then, are you ready to go?"

Alex nodded, "yeah, lets get out of here." She stood from the couch, grabbed her purse and left the dressing room, her agent right behind her.

Ashley came down the corridor and saw Alex waiting near the exit of the door way. When Alex saw her, she spoke, "where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh I had to pee. We leaving?" Ashley responded.

"Yep, just waiting on the limo."

Ashley nodded, "have you called, Marissa?"

Alex looked at Ashley, "no, and I'm not going to until I'm ready so lay off."

Ashley threw her hands in the air as Alex walked outside. She went after her and saw that she was getting into the limo. She climbed in after her and once they were settled Ashley offered her apology, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you like this anymore. I want to help."

Alex gave a half smile, "I know. I just…I need Marissa. Thanks for not hating me. I know I've been a bitch."

_**I've been told that I have to fix this…is everyone right?**_


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

A few days later, Summer softly opened the door of the guest bedroom in her loft apartment and checked on her friend, "Coop?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She had hardly seen her friend in the time she'd been staying with her. She had yet to get up from the bed and leave the apartment.

Marissa remained unmoving in the bed despite the concern in her best friends voice.

Summer looked down, sighed and continued on into the dark room. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness after shutting the door of the bedroom and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Carefully, she laid a hand on her friends side, "I was gonna order some take out…maybe we could watch a movie and eat some ice cream?"

Without notice, Marissa burst into tears.

Summer, taken aback at the sudden cries, quickly crawled all the way on the bed, "Coop? What's wrong? Did I say something?" She rolled the taller woman over as she tried to find out what was wrong.

Marissa laid on her back, the tears running down the sides of her face and into her long wavy locks. Her head rolled to the side and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to stop the tears. Summer waited for her to calm down, offering her support the best she could.

Finally, minutes later, Marissa rolled back onto her side, now facing Summer and sniffed. "The last time I was going to do that was with…" Not able to finish her sentence, tears surfaced yet again and she choked back a sob.

Summer needed nothing else to know what her friend meant and nodded her head. "Well…that's ok. You could help me come up with some new designs for the show that's coming up. And, you said you were going to do the stage for it and everything, so maybe we could work on that?"

Marissa looked up at her friend with teary eyes, grateful that she had someone with her to help her through all this. "We could try…" She complied softly.

Summer gave a soft smile and stood. She offered a hand to Marissa, "well come on then. Lets go order your favorite, stuff ourselves until we can't move then we can work on all that!"

Marissa couldn't help but give a smile, thank God she had Summer. If anyone could distract her, it was definitely the feisty woman before her.

Alex pulled up in front of the restaurant and as she exited the car she quickly blocked her face from the cameras. She handed her keys to the valet and made her way up the walk of the restaurant, stopping constantly waiting for the paparazzi to move.

Ellen looked out the window of the restaurant and rolled her eyes, she saw her friend being bombarded with cameras and questions. She looked at Porcia, "I'll be right back."

Portia offered a genuine smile and watched her wife leave the table. Ellen made it outside with a few bulky men that worked at the restaurant and made her way to Alex with them. Soon, the manager came out and the paparazzi cleared as his threats of loitering were made clear to them.

Alex looked gratefully at the older woman and made a beeline for her. She let out the breath she was holding once inside the restaurant and relaxed, "thanks. I can usually handle them…but they're getting worse with everything that's going on."

Ellen offered an empathetic smile to Alex, she knew how hard fame could be, especially when news of that persons personal life was displayed everywhere. Alex returned the smile with one of her own, only with less life than they usually had when she would give a smile.

Portia smiled at the two as they approached the booth, "hey Alex."

Alex gave a nod and smile, "hey. Thanks for getting me out tonight."

"How are you holdin' up?" Ellen asked as she rested her arm behind Portia on the top of the booth.

Alex shrugged, she played with the napkin on the table, "as good as I can I guess. I tried calling her earlier, but her phone is off.'

Portia glanced at Ellen and gave a sad smile, "just give her some space. This is the first big thing for you two in the public eye."

Alex raked a hand through her hair and slouched down in the booth, "I get the feeling it's the last big thing for us in the public eye too. I wish I could just talk to her, tell her nothing happened that night."

"Did anything happen that night?" Ellen questioned. Alex raised her brows and Ellen knew what she was thinking and quickly continued, "I don't think you did, I'm not saying you did, I'm just asking."

Alex nodded, now understanding what her wise friend meant. She sighed once more, "no. At first I couldn't even remember the night but since it happened, its still pretty foggy but I know that I didn't sleep with her. Ashley told me I left the club at like three, it takes at least 45 minutes to get to Jodie's from there, and Riss told me I got home at five-thirty, it takes like an hour and fifteen minutes to get home from Jodie's with traffic, sometimes longer, so I know nothing happened…I just wish I could tell Riss that…"

Portia leaned forward on the table, and took one of Alex' hands in hers, "then tell her. Tell her what you know. Alex, it's hard, but you have to be prepared to fight for her, for your relationship with her. Don't just give up because of what some magazine says. You are the only one who knows the truth, you and Jodie. Make sure Marissa knows that."

Alex gave a half smile, she could see why Ellen fell in love with her.

Ellen smiled as well, "I don't wanna discourage you, but be ready for more to happen with this."

Alex furrowed her brows, "what do you mean?"

"Well…if Jodie is anything like all the other people that want fame or money, she's gonna sell the story to a tabloid magazine, and spread lies."

Alex groaned and grabbed at her hair, "that sounds like something Jodie would do. Do you guys think she will?" She looked at them hopefully for answers.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Marissa's eyes fluttered open and she wiped at them before she grabbed her phone. She scoffed, rolled her eyes and ignored the calling, turning the ring to silent so she wouldn't have to listen to it. As she rolled back over, she heard the phone beep at her, telling her she had a new voicemail. She ignored that too. A knock sounded at her door then.

"Come in," she told the visitor.

Summer opened the door and stood in the doorway, "hey."

Marissa looked behind her and gave a half smile, "hey."

Summer entered the room, "I heard your phone ringing."

Marissa turned her head back so she was looking at the wall again, "yeah."

Summer bit her bottom lip and sat down on the edge of the bed, her foot tucked under her other leg, "who was it?"

Marissa huffed, she knew Summer knew, why she was doing this to her was beyond her imagination, "you know who it was, Summer."

Summer played with the comforter, "yeah…did you talk to her?"

Marissa rolled over, "you know the answer to that too."

Summer sighed and looked at Marissa, "yeah, I do. Maybe you should talk to her."

Marissa rolled her eyes, "she cheated on me, Summer, with her fucking ex girlfriend. She's tried to call me like 5 times in the past week and a half. You'd think if she was really sorry I'd get that many calls in a thirty minute time span every day."

The buzzer of the apartment sounded and Summer stood up, stopping their conversation. "I better go see who wants up."

Marissa waved her off, "yeah you do that."

Summer rolled her eyes this time and left the bedroom. She entered the front corridor of her apartment and pressed the button for the intercom, "who is it?"

"Hey Summer, its me. I think there's something you should see." Seth's voice came across.

Summer waited no longer and allowed her boyfriend entry to the building. Minutes passed and he was soon entering the apartment with his key. He walked into the living room and saw Summer sitting on the couch with a fashion magazine. She looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

Seth took in a breath and sat down, he handed the rolled up magazine in his hand to his girlfriend, "that's what's going on…"

Summer looked at him with one eyebrow cocked as she took the magazine from him, she let it unroll in her hands and read the cover story. She gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands and with big eyes she looked at her boyfriend. "I knew this girl was dirty for what she did, but she's seriously doing this?"

"Looks like it, its on every news stand out there, not just that magazine but all of them."

Marissa entered the room then, "what's going on? You okay, Summs?"

Summer looked at her friend, her jaw slack, "um…yeah…everything…everything's fine." She gave a fake smile.

Marissa raised her eyebrows, "okay…". She then noticed the magazine Summer held, "what's that?"

Summer looked to the magazine, back to Marissa, then to Seth and finally back to Marissa, "um, its uh…a fashion magazine."

Not buying what she was being told, Marissa inched closer, she looked at the magazine and her eyes narrowed. Quickly, she snatched it away from her best friend and she felt the same way she did that morning when she found.

"Why can no one fucking tell me? Why do I always have to find out through a fucking tabloid?!" She yelled, threw the magazine across the room and stormed out.

Seth and Summer looked at each other then quickly got up to follow Marissa.

Alex sat at a stool in the closed bar as Ashley wiped off glasses and put them away. She sipped on her Pepsi quietly.

Ashley looked at her friend deep in thought, "you okay?"

Alex looked up, her train of thought broken, "yeah…yeah I'm okay."

Ashley gave a sad smile and stopped what she was doing. She set the glass she was holding down and leaned on the bar top, "she didn't answer did she?"

Alex looked down and stirred her pop around with the straw, "no…"

Ashley frowned and reached out to take her friends hand, she patted it softly, "she'll come around."

Alex shook her head in doubt, "I don't think she will." She looked up then and noticed the blonde approaching.

As Ashley went to respond, she looked behind her to what Alex was looking at and stood up. She smiled at her girlfriend.

Spencer approached nervously. Alex looked at her oddly, the girl had her hands behind her back for some reason. Ashley noticed as well. She raised her eyebrows, "everything okay, Spence?"

Spencer looked to Alex then to Ashley, "um, I think you guys should see this." She pulled out what she had behind her back and laid it on the bar top.

Ashley turned as Spencer set it down and looked at it as Alex did the same. Simultaneously, Alex and Ashley looked at each other.

"That fucking bitch…"


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Marissa took a deep breath, leaned her head back on her seat, and closed her eyes. She took in the momentary silence, grabbed her briefcase and exited her car. Leaving the parking garage, she was bombarded with paparazzi. It'd been a week since the magazines came out, and almost two and a half since she'd been to the office. No matter how hard it was, she knew she had to face it sooner or later, and sooner seemed better.

Taking another breath she held her briefcase in front of her and let the waiting security escort her into the building.

"Marissa! What do you think about Jodie telling her side of the story?" One shouted. "Is it true what happened, Marissa?" Another one yelled. "Are you and Alex still together?"

Marissa did her best to ignore the questions thrown at her, tears sprung to her eyes with each one and she thanked God she had sunglasses on to hide her face. She hurried into the building to avoid any further interrogation. Once inside, she rushed to the elevators and repeatedly pressed the elevator buttons.

When the doors for it opened, she rushed inside, ignoring anyone that exited it and pressed the button for the doors to shut. As soon as they closed, she pressed stop and slid to the floor, the tears spilling down her cheeks. She sat there for minutes, her cries soft and shaking her slightly. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought, confronting the paparazzi and the public. Minutes passed as her tears continued when she finally found her composure and wiped her face off. Calming down a bit more and taking a deep breath, she pressed the start button and allowed the elevator to take her up to her office.

Kari stood from her desk immediately when she Marissa exit the elevator. Marissa however, kept her head down as she walked, she was currently texting someone on her Blackberry.

"Welcome back, Marissa," the soft-spoken woman said.

Marissa looked up then and gave a half smile, "thanks." She continued walking, Kari joining her, "would you um, get me some coffee or something?"

Kari nodded silently and disappeared down another hallway in search of the caffeinated drink that was requested.

Marissa watched her assistant go, sighed and continued to her office. She stuck her Blackberry in her pocket as she reached her door and pulled her keys out to unlock it. She stood in the doorway for a moment as she opened the door and surveyed the room. The last time she was in there was when she found out that the woman she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with cheated on her. Sighing again, Marissa shook the negative thoughts from her head. She had to get through this day and she was going to, no matter what. She had planned to throw herself into work so she wouldn't think about the stance in her personal life.

Alex waited quietly in a wooden chair with a padded leather seat and backing. She leaned on the armrest of it, and rested her cheek in her hand. She sighed, she knew this was going to cause drama, but if it helped her get her life back, she would do anything. What else could happen? Her personal life had gone up in flames and she'd lost the most important thing to her, there was nothing else to lose.

"Miss, Kelly," the woman at the desk spoke. Alex looked up to her expectantly and she continued, "Mr. Briges will see you now."

Alex nodded and stood up. She gathered her things and followed the secretary to the office. They stopped in front of large, solid oak French doors. The woman rapped her knuckles loudly on the door and a man's voice echoed, "come in!"

The gray-haired, plump woman opened the doors and led Alex into the large office.

"Mr. Briges, Alex Kelly is hear to see you," she introduced the musician.

"Alex Kelly, nice to see you again, quite the popular one lately," a tall large man in his mid-40's said. His voice was quite loud, Alex couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like if he yelled. The man seemed gentle though as he reached out his hand to shake Alex'.

Alex reciprocated the action, "too bad its under the circumstances that it is."

The man smiled, he looked to the woman and she gave a nod of her head and left the office, shutting the large doors behind her. Mr. Briges looked back to Alex, "have a seat." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk and made his way back to the seat behind it and sat down.

Alex complied and sat down in the plush chair. Mr. Briges waited for her to get comfortable before he continued, "what can I do for you today?"

A few hours later, Alex took the pen held out to her and signed on the lines, "this will help Marissa, too right? She's the only one I'm concerned about."

The man smiled, "just get her to sign under your name and everything will go as we talked about."

Alex smiled gratefully at him, "thank you for all the help. As long as I can protect Marissa, I will…even if we aren't together."

Mr. Briges gave a genuine smile to the girl, "just try and talk to her. If what you told me is true, then she'll forgive you."

Alex looked down with a sad smile, "I can only hope."

The knocking persisted on the door of the hotel apartment and the woman inside gave an irritable sigh. "Just a second!" She shouted. Wrapping a towel around herself, she made her way to the door and threw it open, "yes?"

"Jodie Guiterrez?" A man in a suit questioned.

Raising her sculpted brows, "yes?"

Opening the folder he held in his hand, he pulled out the papers within and handed them to the shorter woman, "you've been served."


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! The next few chapters will give insight and a little emotional on both Marissa's and Alex's parts. You'll finally find out exactly what happened that night.**

**CHAPTER 18**

Marissa tried to tone out Summer's voice as she read lines from the most current issue of US Magazine. She groaned and got up, hoping that leaving the room would help her get away from the a nuisance. Summer followed her though, still reading aloud.

"As for Marissa, a close friend says she has turned to everyone's favorite escape and has recently been admitted to a treatment facility. Seems that this strong business woman, isn't so strong after all," Summer read. "What friend would that be?"

Marissa let out a groan and whipped around, "I got it Summer, okay? They think I'm some fucking weakling that can't take a damn break up! You don't have to rub it in!"

Summer took a step back at the lashing she just received and watched her friend storm down the hall. She jumped when the bedroom door of the guest room slammed shut.

"Fuck you and your 'lets play it natural like nothing is wrong' bull shit. I can't take this anymore! If you want to keep me as your client, then you're going to give me the time I need to figure this shit out." Alex spit out angrily to her manager.

"Alex, I understand that you're upset, but your career…this fundraiser is going to secure it. You need that." Her manager responded desperately.

Alex growled, "you mean you need it. I'm the reason people are wanting to sign on with you. I know my career is secure, its you that isn't. You can find someone else to be your puppet because I refuse to leave this state when the reason I'm even here is practically gone. You want me, you're gonna let me handle what I need to handle."

Her manager shrunk back into their seat and nodded, "we'll post pone everything…"

"Good, I'll call and tell you when I can do it." Alex gave no option for them to respond and left the office.

Alex ignored the photographers around snapping pictures every millisecond. She waited for a tenant of the apartment complex she stood in front of to exit the building so she could slip inside. Finally, someone walked through the tinted glass doors, and before they closed she slipped inside. She thanked God that the girl's best friend lived in a secure apartment complex instead of a house where the confrontation that was about to happen could be caught on camera. They could only make things worse, if things could get worse between her and Marissa.

Reaching the elevators, Alex pressed the button to take her up, within seconds the doors slid open and she stepped inside. Pressing Summer's floor number, the doors shut and Alex leaned back against the wall of the elevator. She leaned her head back with closed and listened to the elevator music, her hands stuffed in the hoodie she wore that also had the hood pulled up over her head, as she thought desperately about what she was going to say to Marissa.

Finally the elevator came to Summer's floor, the blonde musician stepped from the lift and walked to one of the two apartments on the floor. Taking a breath, she pushed the hood from her head and sighed then wracked her knuckles on the door.

Inside the apartment, Summer's brows furrowed together in confusion, she hadn't heard Marissa buzz anyone to come up and she didn't. "I got it!" She hollered to Marissa who sat on the balcony of the guest room after her little explosion moments earlier. Quickly, the petite brunette made her way to her front door. She stood on her tiptoes and looked out the peephole. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the blonde through the small hole.

Standing back firmly on her feet, Summer contemplated opening the door, but deciding against that thought, she threw the door open, and glared at the girl, "you've got a lot of nerve showing up here."

Alex looked at the girl, and tears instantly filled her eyes, just as quick as they came though, she wiped them away and spoke, "I know she's here, Summer…"

Summer scowled at her, "she doesn't want to see you, and I don't blame her."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but she could find no words so she clamped her mouth shut. Tiredly she raked a hand through her hair, "Summer, I know she doesn't want to see me, and I know you hate me right now, but you have to understand something. Everything that is printed, isn't true, hardly any of its true. Marissa knows that. I don't even know why I'm explaining myself—"

"You're explaining yourself because I'm her best friend, and you hurt her. Why else would you be crying?" Summer interrupted her.

"Because the love of my life walked out on me after seeing pictures in the fucking tabloids online of me and some random girl! Pictures that were made to make me look guilty! So forgive me for crying my eyes out over the last three fucking weeks because my heart was ripped out of my chest!" Summer stood dumfounded as Alex finally let her anger boil over. Alex took a breath to calm her and spoke again, "look, I…I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I stood outside for at least forty-five minutes waiting for someone that lives in the building to leave just so I could get inside. I had paparazzi in my face the whole time and the fans that decided to come up to me for autographs didn't help. Please…just let me see her…"

"Why should I care if you had camera's in your face or fans 'bug' you for your John Hancock? Does that make you some martyr?"

Alex looked at Summer incredulously, "no, of course not, I'd stand out there all day if I had to just to talk to her, even for thirty seconds. Marissa means everything to me, Summer…"

"Yeah, that's why you fucked someone else huh?" Marissa's voice sounded from behind Summer. Alex looked up at the girl, her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she'd shed over the course of the three weeks. Her hair was a mess in a ponytail and her body was adorned with socks, sweats, and a tee shirt that appeared to belong to Alex.

Summer looked between the two scorned lovers, "do you want her to leave, Marissa?"

Marissa didn't reply, instead she looked away from Alex and to the floor, anywhere but at the blonde who looked as wrecked as she did. Alex finally spoke, "Marissa, please…just…just let me explain. It's not what you think." Marissa looked back at Alex as she the girl pleaded with her, "please…Marissa, give me two minutes. Just…hear me out." Marissa waved her hands in the air and retreated further into the apartment towards the living room.

**Well they're finally going to talk. How will it go?**


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Alex looked at Summer hesitantly. The brunette glared and held the door open wider for Alex to enter. Once the singer was in the apartment, Summer slammed the door shut—startling Alex—and stalked off back towards her bedroom. Alex rung her hands as she started for the living area where Marissa waited. She entered and saw Marissa sat on the edge of the couch leaning on her knees and staring at the floor.

"You look beautiful even in sweats…" Alex said quietly she stood awkwardly at the entrance of the room. Marissa scoffed and looked in the opposite direction Alex stood.

Alex sighed and continued into the room. She sat down on the chair that sat next to the couch and looked to the floor, Marissa finally broke the silence, "what do you want, Alex?" Alex looked up to Marissa, her eyes immediately falling on Marissa's broken form. "Marissa…"

Marissa finally looked at her, "for the past three weeks, all I have done is cried my eyes out because of this. Three weeks Alex and it took you this long to come to me? You knew I was here the whole time and you show up three weeks later hoping to explain or fix things?" Alex listened as Marissa unleashed all the hurt and anger she felt, only when Marissa started crying did she make a move to comfort her.

As she went to wrap her arms around her, Marissa pulled back, "don't, don't you dare try and make this better by hugging me." Marissa stood from the couch and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands.

Alex now sat on the coffee table as Marissa stood mere feet from her quietly sobbing, "I know I fucked up Marissa, but I did not fuck her. I didn't sleep with her, I didn't do anything with her like that and I never would. I would never do that to you." Again, Marissa scoffed at the words Alex offered. Alex turned her head to look at Marissa, "do you think if I had done that I would be here right now? Do you think I would have cried more than I ever have in my life the moment you walked out that door?" She stood from her spot and faced Marissa, "for the past three weeks, I've been messed up too, Marissa. It took me so long to get here because I thought you would want space, time to think about things, time to cool off. Everything I have ever done is because and for you. It has never been about me, Marissa and it never will. I know you think I slept with her…but I didn't."

Marissa's eyes blurred as more tears formed and spilled over, "then why is everyone saying you did? Why is she saying it?"

Alex stepped closer to Marissa, "no one but me and her know the truth, and she's lying. Marissa, I have never lied to you about anything, why…why would I lie about this?"

Marissa dropped her hand from her face currently wiping at her tears as rage filled her once more, "why would you lie about it? To make me believe you! To make me believe you didn't do it! To make yourself look innocent!"

Alex didn't break her eye contact with Marissa, "if I have to make you believe me then maybe me being here is pointless. You won't even give me the benefit of the doubt, Marissa. Three years together and you doubt me the first time something like this happens. Maybe you were looking for a reason to doubt me and this gave you that opportun—" Alex was cut short by Marissa's hand making contact with her cheek in a harsh slap. Alex' hand flew to her burning flesh as she eyed Marissa.

"Don't you dare try to make this my fault," Marissa growled out.

Alex glared at her, "then why won't you believe me when I tell you I didn't fuck her? I did not fuck her, Marissa! God!"

"Then why are there pictures of you kissing her? Kissing another woman that isn't me. Dancing with so close with someone when I should be the only one you dance with like that? I thought you loved me." Alex watched Marissa's form loosen up and fall onto the couch, her body once again convulsing into heavy sobs, "I thought you loved me."

The blonde immediately kneeled in front of her; "I do love you, Marissa, with everything inside of me. I would never do something like this to you. What she's saying, it's a lie. She's doing it to get publicity, that's all. Marissa, I would ne—" she stopped as her voice broke. She took a deep breath and when she felt like she had it under control she continued, "I would never cheat on you, ever."

Marissa looked down to where Alex kneeled in front of her, "but what about the pictures, of you two at the club and then kissing outside and getting into the limo together and then getting out at her place and going in? Pictures don't lie, Alex."

Alex sighed and nodded, "no, they don't lie." As she saw Marissa was about to interrupt she quickly continued, "but I didn't sleep with her. At the club, I was drunk and I know it's stupid, but I was. You and I had just had that fight. I didn't know what I was doing and I know that's not an excuse. We danced and kissed, and outside the club we kissed, I will admit that because I did it, but once we got to her place, I was sobered up enough to realize what was happening."

_Ashley pushed off the railing and walked to the VIP dance area. She fought through the crowd and when she came to Alex, she took hold of the musicians arm and yanked her back away from Jodie's face._

"_What the fuck?" Alex looked at her friend._

"_I could say the same thing, Alex. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ashley kept hold of Alex' arm._

_Alex glared at the petite brunette and slurred out, "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm having a good night with someone who actually cares to be here with me."_

"_I think it's time for you to go home." Ashley started pulling Alex away._

"_I think she can judge for herself when its time to leave." Jodie pulled Alex back to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist._

_Ashley glared, "you really wanna start with me, Jodie? I own this club and I'll have your ass thrown out of here before you even have a chance to sit down."_

"_Like I'm scared of you. Why don't we just ask Alex what she wants to do?" Turning to the drunken girl, Jodie continued, "Alex, would you like to leave, or stay here?"_

_A smile started to tug at Alex' lips, "actually why don't we leave? I don't want this night to end. I feel amazing!"_

_Jodie grinned at Ashley, "I guess you get your wish. We'll be leaving."_

_As Jodie guided Alex from the dance floor, Ashley went after them. "Alex wait, what about Marissa? Have you even thought about what this could do to her?"_

_Alex turned to Ashley, "she obviously doesn't care about me so why should I care?"_

_Before Ashley had a chance to respond Alex and Jodie disappeared through the crowd towards the front door of the club._

_Their hands wandered and their kisses were sloppy. They were oblivious to all the flashing lights around them and the clicking that came with them. Shouts were made to them but they didn't hear. The alcohol they had consumed was enough to throw their ability to function off. The former lovers stumbled to the limo that patiently awaited them and the driver opened the door just in time for them to fall inside._

_The limo came to a smooth stop and the door was opened for the two to exit. Jodie got out first and drunkenly grinned at Alex while she offered her hand to the blonde. The one thing she wanted since they split, and she was finally going to get it. Just one more night with the blonde, and how famous this would make her._

**Don't worry, chapter 20 is posted. With how I remember to update on here, I couldn't leave you hanging like this. So, read on.**


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Marissa, I left her there. I knew you were at home, upset from our fight and I had to get back to you." She took Marissa's hands into her own as she continued explaining.

_The limo came to a smooth stop and the door was opened for the two to exit. Jodie got out first and drunkenly grinned at Alex while she offered her hand to the blonde. The one thing she wanted since they split, and she was finally going to get it. Just one more night with the blonde, and how famous this would make her._

_Alex took the hand and returned the smile, just as drunk. The lights around them started up again as soon as she stepped out of the limo. Just as it was in the limo, their hands made contact with intimate parts of the others body while their lips explored. They reached the doorstep of Jodie's front door and as the small brunette fumbled with her keys, Alex let her hands travel the woman's body. All the while, camera's flashed and comments were shouted to them._

_Finally, Jodie was able to get the door open and they tripped into the home, slamming the door behind them._

_They laughed as they crashed on the floor. The laughter continued as Alex crawled on top of Jodie and started kissing her. They stayed that way, their hands trailing roughly over the others body, trying to rid the clothes that covered them. Together, they stood up with a struggle, using anything they could to pull themselves up._

_Pictures fell from the wall and small knick knacks Jodie had on shelves as decoration shattered to pieces as they swayed back and forth down the hallway to Jodie's bedroom. Making it there, each hardly in one piece, they collapsed on the bed and clothing started to come off._

_Jodie flipped them and straddled the blonde's legs. She tugged at the jeans that she'd worked on unbuttoning and unzipping._

_Alex looked up at her then and dropped her hands. A sudden wave of soberness washed over her and without a second thought she shoved the Latina off her, scurried off the bed and gathered her things from the floor. She heard the objections of her ex girlfriend as she exited the room while pulling on her shirt. She stopped just long enough to slip her converse shoes on. Not looking back, Alex quickly made her way out of the house._

_Her eyes were blinded as the camera's started flashing again. There weren't as many but with how much alcohol she had in her system and the hangover starting to rear its ugly head, it made her head throb incessantly. She threw her arm up to shield herself as she stumbled drunkenly through the mob to the limo that still waited for her._

"_Take me home..." She mumbled once settled in the leather seats. The limo driver gave a nod of his head and watched as Alex fell onto the seat, sleep claiming her._

_Awhile later, the driver pulled up to the gated home and pressed the button for entry._

"_Alex, you know the code or are you drunk enough not to remember it?" An angry and sleepy Marissa said into the intercom._

"_Miss Cooper, I drove for Miss Kelly and her friends tonight, I am here to drop her off. She is asleep in the back." He spoke into the small box._

_There was a buzz and the gates slowly started to open. Marissa stepped out as he pulled the long vehicle into the drive and stopped. She waited at the step as he got out and ran to open the door for Alex._

_Marissa sighed, she knew he wasn't going to be able to get her to wake up. She let her arms down and made her way over to help him get her girlfriend. The limo driver stepped back and Marissa crawled in. She shook her and patted her cheek a few times to try and get her awake. She could smell the Patron, Corona and Vodka on her. It made her sick to her stomach._

"_Alex wake up, you're at home. You need to come inside." She said loudly to wake her girlfriend up._

_Alex mumbled and instead of waking up she adjusted her head, turning it to face the seat. Marissa growled, she didn't have time for this. She had to be up in 2 hours so she wasn't late for her meeting. Of course she had to be the one stuck with a girlfriend who would get so drunk and be so selfish._

"_Alex! Wake up!" She slapped her arm. Alex moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Get up and lets go inside."_

"_Riss?" Alex' voice was hoarse and dry she needed water. "When did you get here?"_

_Marissa rolled her eyes heavenward, "you're at home. Now get up and lets go inside. I'm tired and I have to get up in a few hours so I'm not late for my meeting."_

"_Ugh stop yelling, I'm getting up."_

"It was stupid for me to even go out after our fight and not talk to you about it, but it happened and I can't take that back. I wish I could but I can't. But I didn't sleep with her. I could be drunk to the point of passing out and I still would not cheat on you." Marissa listened and watched as Alex moved beside her onto the couch, "I love you, Marissa, and I know you think I betrayed you in the worst way, but I promise you, with everything inside of me that I didn't. I love you."

**And this is where I will leave you all hanging, until next time!**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Marissa sniffed and wiped at the fresh set of tears coming down her cheeks, "that…that night, you said you had something planned…what was it?"

Alex let her eyes drop and she raked a hand through her blonde locks, "I was going to ask you to marry me…" Marissa watched as Alex fought the tears that now cascaded down her cheeks, she felt her own heart break all over again as the blonde leaned over, put her head in a hand and cry violent sobs that shook her whole being.

Summer watched from the hallway as Alex confessed everything, her own tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she made no attempt to wipe at them.

"I didn't cheat on you," Alex cried repeatedly between choked sobs, "I love you." Marissa looked to the hall at Summer then back to Alex. Finally, she wrapped her arms around Alex and the blonde reciprocated the action. Alex held tightly to Marissa's thin form as she cried. They sat for minutes, holding each other, each of them crying. Together they moved back onto the couch. Alex tucked her legs under her as she clung to Marissa, the tears still pouring out of her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto Marissa's shirt. Marissa pulled her feet under her as well and held to Alex, her face tucked into Alex' neck.

More time passed as they held onto each other like their lives depended on it, and Marissa finally broke the silence, "promise me you didn't sleep with her?"

Alex immediately pulled her face from Marissa's neck and directed Marissa to look her in the eyes, "I promise you on everything we've ever had with each other that I did not sleep with her, or anyone else but you."

Marissa sniffed back another set of tears before she fell back into Alex. "Tell me you love me again," she cried. The tears continued down Alex' cheeks as she wrapped herself further into Marissa, "I love you. God, I love you so much, Marissa." Marissa gripped tighter to Alex at the declaration, it was minutes before she spoke again, "I love you too."

Alex pulled her face from Marissa's neck again and unwrapped one arm from around the girl that held her heart and directed Marissa's head so the two were mere inches apart. Cupping her cheek, Alex' eyes darted between Marissa's eyes to her pouty lips and back again. Marissa swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes fell to Alex' lips slowly moving in towards hers. With one final glance to Alex' eyes, their lips connected and their eyelids instinctively closed on contact. The kiss was soft and sweet and seemed to go on for ages, their heads rotating, each trying to get closer to the other as they explored the other's mouth with their tongues. What seemed like seconds later but really minutes later, Alex broke the kiss, a bit breathless and she let out a small laugh as a couple more tears slid down her cheeks.

They pecked each other's lips one more time and then Alex spoke, "will you come home now?" Marissa let out a small laugh and nodded, their lips connected again and they finally stood from the couch. Not wanting to break the embrace, they stood closely to another as they walked towards the hallway, only stopping as they saw Summer standing there.

Alex looked between Marissa and Summer then turned to her girlfriend, "I'll be in the room in a minute to help you get your things…I wanna talk to Summer real quick, if that's okay?" Marissa smiled and kissed Alex softly before reluctantly letting go and continuing down the hall.

The two girls watched Marissa disappear down the corridor before returning their attention to each other, "I heard everything you said to her."

Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around her chest, "I love her, Summer, and I would never do anything like that, ever, to her."

Summer nodded this time, "I know, but—" Alex cut her off, "thank you…thank you for taking care of her. You are her best friend and I know you were just trying to do what was right."

Summer smiled, a bit shocked at the thanks, "I love her too, not like that but you know what I mean. Um, can I ask you something though?"

Alex peered at Summer, her head cocked to the side as she coerced with her eyes to continue and Summer did, "what are you going to do about her?"

Alex glanced to the floor quickly and back up to Summer, "I've already started a defamation lawsuit against her. My lawyer is working on the papers to get her into court, along with demanding apologies from the tabloids that printed it. If they don't apologize, I'll take them to court."

Summer listened as Alex explained, "and what about Marissa?" Alex sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "we still have some issues to work through, me kissing Jodie and the fight we had that night."

Summer nodded in understanding, "what about what the tabloids are saying about her? Those things are really bothering her…"

Alex let another sigh escape her, "the lawsuits are on her behalf as well. Marissa and I have the same lawyer, and he's doing it for her too. She just has to go in and sign the papers." Sticking a hand into her hoodie, she pulled out a few rolled up papers, "if things would have gone differently today, I was going to give these to her and let things go."

Summer took the papers Alex offered to her and glanced over them, once she read what she wanted she handed them back. Alex rolled the documents back up and shoved them in her hoodie pocket, "I could care less what the magazines say about me, I've never cared. I only care about Marissa. Most of these lawsuits are for her. Because of them, things got fucked up between us, and I know they didn't kiss Jodie, but they made the stories up and that hurt Marissa. I won't let them get away with that."

Summer gave a genuine smile before she hugged Alex, "I'm glad she has you." Alex returned the embrace, "me too."

Summer let the blonde go and watched her continue down the hall to the guest room where Marissa awaited her.

Alex dropped the bag at the door as Marissa closed it. She turned to her girlfriend, glad to have her back in their home, the home they created together, and took her into her arms, "glad to be home?"

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex' neck and nodded with a small smile, "it feels good."

Alex closed the space between them and hugged Marissa close to her, "I missed you so much…"

Marissa closed her eyes tightly and buried her face deeper into Alex' neck, "I missed you too."

Alex ran her hands up and down Marissa's slender back, "maybe we should talk?"

Marissa pulled back and sighed, "yeah…we should. We still have a lot to clear up."

Alex leaned in and kissed Marissa's cheek, "come on, I'll order some take out and we can talk about things. Hopefully fix us?"

Marissa gave a nod, "sounds good. Maybe after that we could rent a movie on satellite and eat some Cherry Garcia?"

Alex turned to her and grinned, "I'd love to."

**This is officially the last chapter, there is a two to three part epilogue coming up though, so a few more updates and this one is de finition!**


	23. Epilogue Part 1

**EPILOGUE**

**Part One**

_Eight Months Later_

"Our next guest has had a rough year, and though her personal life has been tarnished by tabloids, she has shown that she won't let anything stand in her way. Joining us from her concert live in Dublin, Ireland, Alex Kelly!"

The crowd screamed their approval as Alex stood in the center of the stage after just finish her number one hit of her newest album. The eruption blew her away and made a perma-smile form. The camera panned around the stage, stopping on Marissa who stood clapping with an approving smile adorning her face. It zoomed back out, the crowd still cheering as Ellen's voice was once again heard, quieting down as she spoke.

"Sounds like you have quite the fan base, Alex!"

Alex laughed, ran a hand through her hair and responded, "I know! It blows me away, literally!"

Ellen chuckled, "yeah, I'm surprised you aren't back here in the states from that reaction. So tell me, what's next after your tour? I hear you have some surprises in mind."

"Well, I get to rest up for a couple months before I take off to Australia for a tour there, but in the meantime, I don't know. As for the surprises, you know me! I'm full of them." Alex glanced over to Marissa, trying to suppress the grin that ached to be released.

Ellen caught the look and the camera panned out so Marissa could be shown.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin any of the surprises, whomever is involved in them," the talk-show host grinned teasingly. "In all seriousness though, why is Marissa there? Didn't she just expand her business and been traveling for it a lot?"

Alex nodded and looked over at Marissa as she replied, "yeah, yeah she did. Our schedules actually matched up for this. She had a meeting here this week for it and coincidentally the concerts here lined up so we've been able to spend some time together."

"And you two haven't had much of that lately with your schedules being so different, right?"

Again, Alex nodded, "yeah, they've been completely opposite. And its weird, she was with me the whole time on my first tour so this time is very different. But we seem to be handling it okay, we talk all the time when our time allows. After all this is said done on her part though, she'll let someone else run the Florida division once its all set up so it'll go back to normal for us."

Ellen laughed, "well that's a bonus. Now, I'll take the spotlight off her and put it on you. You two had quite a year with everything. You're first tour was coming to a close and then you were thrown into a whirlwind of a spectacle, how are things for you now?"

Alex took in a breath and nodded her head, she played with the hem of her shirt before she answered, "it took a little bit to get back to where we were before everything happened, but as for now, everything is really good. I guess it was just that first taste of what can happen when you have fame. If a disagreement is made public, then it's made to be something bigger…and that's what happened with us. Honestly though, I wouldn't change anything that happened. I think it's taught us both something and we're stronger than we ever have been."

"Seems like you two have overcome a lot then, and its still just beginning. There's still so much more out there, but you two seem to have a good hold on it. You learn fast, which is something that's needed in an industry like this." Ellen advised.

Alex nodded, "yeah it definitely is."

Ellen smiled, "well lets talk about why you're really here. Your second album was released not long ago. How is the tour going?"

"It's going really well. Everything is starting to slow down now since the tour is coming to a close, but we still have interviews, photoshoots, all that comes with releasing a new album and a tour. As soon as the tour is finished, there will be autograph signings that will require more traveling." Alex answered.

"After the year you've had, I bet it feels like you're coming full circle," Ellen offered with a raise of her eyebrows.

Alex thought momentarily and nodded, "it does, yeah."

Ellen nodded, "and last time you were on the show you performed a song for us, and you're going to do that today. What song will you be performing this time?"

Alex smiled and looked to Marissa, "it's called Magic."

"What's that about?" Ellen inquired.

The blonde musician nodded towards Marissa, "her, of course.'

The audience laughed, as did Ellen and the crowd in front of Alex cheered, "of course. Well why don't you perform that for us?"

Alex smiled, "I can do that."

"Performing Magic from her album that is in stores everywhere, Alex Kelly!"

Alex looked back to her band, nodded her head and the song soon started. She looked to Marissa, preparing to sing and as her voice sounded throughout the arena, her eyes never left Marissa.

As Alex got into the song, she closed her eyes and took the mic from its stand. She moved to the beat of the song, her blonde hair waving back and forth. A smile stayed on her lips as she sang the song that she was encouraged to write by Marissa.

Soon, the song came to an end, and Alex replaced the mic on its stand. The crowd continued clapping and cheering. Alex smiled and motioned Marissa to the stage. The acclamation of the crowd became louder as Marissa approached Alex and the couple embraced. They kissed gently and Alex wrapped her arm around Marissa's lower back.

"I can see why that song is about her. Hey there, Marissa!" Ellen waved to the camera. Marissa smiled and waved back but her response was unheard as she didn't have a mic. Ellen continued, "its time for us to take a break, but when we come back we'll hear more from you two."

"Sounds good! It's time for a dressing change!" Alex replied.

As the camera panned out, Alex and Marissa made their way off stage to the dressing room.

Marissa slid her hand into Alex' as they were backstage and stopped, Alex turned to her in confusion as she had little time to change, "what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna go pee, see you back there?"

Alex smiled and nodded, she leant in and pecked Marissa softly then hurried off to her dressing room. Butterflies flew around in her stomach about what would be happening just momentarily.

**Keep reading, part 2 is up as well.**


	24. Epilogue Part 2

**EPILOGUE**

**Part Two**

Alex hurried out of her dressing room, her next outfit on and headed for the stage. Marissa stood in her designated spot next to the stairs where she would have a perfect shot of her girlfriend.

Alex stopped at the steps and smiled at Marissa. "I love you," she let out with a big grin then leant over and kissed her. Marissa responded as Alex jogged up the steps and bounded back onto the stage.

"How's it goin' out there Dublin, Ireland?" She yelled into her mic. The crowd roared their responses making Alex grin.

She took the mic from its stand and walked to a chair placed on stage by the stagehands and sat down. "I have just a few more songs for you guys, but this next one I didn't write. It actually wasn't even planned, only the band and I know about this, no one else. You'll know the song when it starts and you might hear a few words changed to fit me. So, here we go…" she looked back to her lead guitarist and gave a nod.

As the beautiful sounds of the electric guitar came through the sound system, Alex' soft voice came out strong and clear. Her voice was like an angels' chorus as the beginning lines of Paula Cole's 'I Don't Wanna Wait' slipped from lips gracefully.

Marissa looked on in awe as Alex sang. This was never in any of her past shows, why was it in this one? As the blonde musician hit the chorus of the song, she stood from the stool and made her way over to the steps, the camera following her closely. She stopped at the top of them and held her hand out to Marissa as she kept singing.

Marissa gave her a stunned look and slowly went up the steps and took the offered hand. Alex' smile grew as she lead Marissa on the stage. She took her to the stool she had previously occupied and sat her down. Marissa still watched with furrowed brows as Alex sang to her.

The verses of the song came, a few lyrics changed to match her liking. As she finally started to come to the end of the song, singing the chorus for the last time, she dropped reached into her pocket and pulled out the box.

Marissa's hands flew to her mouth as Alex kept singing. The blonde held the mic with one hand as she easily opened the box with her other and displayed the diamond ring it contained inside.

The crowd screamed their approval, claps, and shouts of 'say yes' were heard.

Finally, Alex came to a close on the song, the last notes of the guitar were all that was left to be heard throughout the arena aside from the crowd. The guitarist ended softly and Alex looked out at the audience then back to Marissa. The crowd came to a deafening silence as Alex started to speak. "So will it be yes or will it be sorry?" She asked, looking into Marissa's eyes.

Marissa's hands still covered her mouth as she nodded yes desperately. Her body shook as Alex felt her heart leap into her throat. Tears filled her eyes as she took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Marissa's trembling hand. She held the mic in one hand and the ring box in the other as she pulled Marissa into a tight embrace.

"Oh my, God, I love you so much," she whispered in Marissa's ear.

Marissa cried and nodded her head. She was still speechless as they held one another.

Alex pulled back and looked at Marissa. She put the microphone to her lips and turned to the crowd, "she said yes!" The fans screamed louder at the declaration.

Alex and Marissa held hands tightly, taking the crowd in stride and focusing on another as they made their way to the limo that awaited them. The paparazzi yelled at them for pictures, and fans asked for autographs that Alex gratefully signed while Marissa waited for her patiently.

Finally, they were seated in the limo, the door was shut and Alex turned to Marissa. She took hold of Marissa's left hand and kissed her ring finger that was now adorned with the large diamond ring, "full circle."

**Thank you guys so much for reading, this story was actually really fun for me to write so I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment.**

**Check out my other fics by clicking on my name at the top. A new one will be up rather shortly titled Don't Ask, Don't Tell.**


End file.
